Where the Legend Began
by MissMangaDoll
Summary: Long ago when Madara and Hashirama were just children, they met a young girl named Ayame at the lake. The three becomes close friends and grows a bond. However, those bonds may not last when the boys finds out that she is from a forgotten clan. What will they do? And what journey awaits for Ayame? (MadaraxOC) (Rated M for language, sexual themes and abuse in later chapter.)
1. Prologue

**Author: Hey guys! I told you I'd be back muahahaha!~ X3 I apologize for not updating any sooner, there had been a lot of issues to take care of. It took me away from spending time writing the story T^T But hey! At least I came back! :3 I do NOT own Naruto. I wish I did, but I don't. So meh. I do own my OC and the idea of a clan.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Long before ninjas gained powers of jutsus, they fought endless wars between different clans with brute force. The main reason why the war started was for more power and control. The war continues for so long, that peace seemed nothing more than a pure fantasy. One night the moon shined so brightly and so beautifully that it would cover an entire village. On that night, a lovely Queen was giving birth to an heir. However, the labor was very fatal due to the Queen's illness.

Just as things were looking very grim, the beam of the full moon shined on the dying Queen as she gave birth to a beautiful princess. As she finished the labor, her illness miraculously disappeared. It was all thanks to the magic of the moon, but some say that it was all thanks to the baby princess. Indeed her beauty is to behold but her appearance was unusual.

While the Emperor and the Queen both have dark hair and eyes, the princess had white hair and beautiful silver eyes. Her skin were as pale as the moon, yet her lips were the full color of pale rose. There was a conspiracy that the Queen may had an affair with another man, but she was known to be completely faithful to her husband. It was concluded that the baby princess was a special gift from the moon itself.

The Emperor and the Queen gave the child a beautiful name, a name that symbolize and mean the moon. Her name was Princess Tsukiyo.

Like most princesses, Tsukiyo grew up in a luxurious temple. And, of course, she was raised to act like a princess as well, meaning that she must behave like she was higher than anyone. But regardless to her status, she has learned the reality of the world such as slavery and hardships. She even learned about the harsh reality of war. It broke her heart to know such knowledge in an early age. While most children wanted to play and pay no mind to the real world, Tsukiyo wanted nothing more than for war to end. However, seeing how war continues to wage on, even she loses hope for peace. Indeed, she was a very strange child, but her heart was always at the right place.

As the princess grew older, she realized that she was neither like any other people nor her parents. It made Tsukiyo very sad and alone. She didn't know anybody who felt the same. Those who knew of her kept their distance from her, for they were afraid of strange new things. Princess Tsukiyo, though grief at the thought of loneliness, respected their feelings and never showed herself in public.

One day her father came back from an intense battle with fatal wounds. The doctors did everything they could to stop the bleeding, but the wounds were too deep to save the Emperor.

Just when everyone was mourning and saying their good bye to their Emperor, Princess Tsukiyo aided to his and wept on his chest where the wound was. Out of nowhere, she began to sing a sweet lullaby to soothe the agony of his journey to the afterlife. That is when a miracle was born.

_"__Moonlight hear me cry  
Hear me plea with sorrow  
Ease my pain of cry  
Let me smile  
So I can shine with glee and love  
Return the light that once was mine"_

Tsukiyo's tears shined brightly from the moon and it healed her father's wounds. It was as if he was never scarred from a battle. The Emperor was a new man, and Tsukiyo was the new savior.

Princess Tsukiyo was the first healer and mother of magic.

The loneliness and sadness lingered in the princess's heart no more. People had grown to love her. She was pleased that she had discovered the power to help people. She planned to use this gifted power to end the wars once and for all. Peace was slowly becoming a reality than a fantasy. Hope was very close, and she would grasp it when she finally reached for it.

Unfortunately her father had other plans to bring peace to this world. He would use his daughter's power to win the war and rule the world one day.

Princess Tsukiyo pleaded her father to reconsider the plan, but he was too consumed with greed and power. Because of Tsukiyo's defiance, he locked her within a sacred shrine and he would not release her until she agrees to bid her father's will. Tsukiyo wept for days inside the shrine. Her tears filled the room that soon became a pool. Even then, she still continued to cry for the sadness and loneliness that returned to her heart.

After such a long time being trapped in the shrine, she was released by another princess named Kaguya Ootsutski. She heard Tsukiyo's cries and released her. Like Tsukiyo, Kaguya also had incredible powers. However, she had gained powers from eating a fruit from the God tree. Tsukiyo learned that Kaguya had the same dream, to end the war and bring peace.

The two princess decided to work together to stop the war and soon they succeeded. Their dreams were finally coming true.

Kaguya grew to love Tsukiyo so much, that she soon claimed her as a daughter. She introduced her two sons, Hagoromo and Haruma Ootsutski. She suggested that she should marry one of her sons to become a happy family, but Tsukiyo kindly refused the offer. It was true that the two brothers were incredibly powerful and handsome, but she only viewed them as close friends. While she did loved Kaguya in return, she noticed a horrible change in her beloved friend.

Kaguya Ootsutski had grown hungry for more power. People had grown to fear her than love her. They even began to call her a demon. Tsukiyo would reason with her to ease her hunger for power. Tsukiyo's act of love and kindness had grown to love and even worship her so much, Kaguya became jealous of her. Because of that jealousy, the bonds had broken and the two became bitter rivals, leaving Tsukiyo heartbroken once again.

After some time of conflict, before Kaguya was going to kill Tsukiyo, Haruma and Hagoromo stopped their mother and fought the ten tail beast called Juubi. After a long difficult battle, Kaguya Ootsutski was sealed away with a strong sealing jutsu.

Tsukiyo and the Ootsutski men wondered what they were going to do with Juubi. Hagoromo suggested splitting the beast into nine tailed beasts and sealing Juubi to the moon. However, they knew that the seal might not be strong enough to hold Juubi. So they split the beast in two and sealed one to the moon, and the other half inside a magical box that contained evil and darkness. She prayed to the moon for a guardian of the box. The moon answered her by giving her a daughter named Hikari, symbolizing the light that shines through darkness.

Hikari was born from the stars, thanks to the power of the moon. Hikari was a well known beauty from all over the country. Even the sons of Hagoromo, Ashura and Indra, noticed Hikari's beauty. Indra was the eldest son and was considered a skilled fighter and strategist, while Ashura was the youngest and weaker than his brother and only manages to succeed battles with only help from others. Hikari enjoyed the company of Ashura and Indra, even though they sometimes competed to win her affection. She valued them so much as close friends.

Her long wavy raven hair flowed graciously down below her waist and was decorated in beads of lights that looked as if someone was staring into the night sky. Like her mother, her eyes were a beautiful shade of silver and her skin pale as the moon. Her lips were full and colorful that was made to be kissed.

Tsukiyo's daughter accepted the task to guard the box that Juubi dwelled within. Her mother explained that it contained pure darkness and it must never be opened.

Like most children, curiosity got the best of her and opened the box to see what was inside. Because the box was opened, darkness escaped from the box and corrupted mankind's heart. Hikari panicked of what she had done. She had caused another war. She even caused Indra's heart to be corrupted by darkness.

Indra had become jealous and outraged that his father had chosen his younger brother to carry on the dream of peace for the world. He did not accept that and it sickened him to the core, but he was truly determined to take Hikari as his wife no matter what the cause.

Having the guilt of her release of darkness, she refused Indra's proposal in marriage. Believing that she was in love with Ashura, his anger and jealousy had risen to the point where he wanted his younger brother dead at his feet.

The battle raged on, and Hikari could no longer bear the burden of guilt, so she begged Indra to spare his brother and end the battle. To make her happy, he would spare Ashura if she would agree to marry him. To make amends, she agreed and married Indra. But even marriage didn't bury his hatred toward Ashura, leading him to continue the battle. He would do anything to claim his father's will. Hikari could do nothing but watch as the two brothers clashed one another.

Soon the two brothers became nothing more than chakras that lingered to their descendants.

Hikari cried to her mother and pleaded to be sealed inside the box with Juubi, so she could be sure that no more darkness shall leak into the world. Tsukiyo reluctantly agreed and sealed her daughter inside the box and locked it away underneath the shrine that her mother were once locked away.

Tsukiyo had enough dealing with her heartache, so she decided to leave this world and become one with the moon. However, she still had hope for humanity, so she left her chakra behind for her descendants of Tsukiyo to carry on her will of peace. When she left, she sang the lullaby that she sang to her father when she was upset.

That…was how the Tsukiyo clan was formed.

* * *

**Author: So I really hope you enjoyed the prologue and I hope that it explained a lot about the Tsukiyo clan. I'm glad that I came back to write my story and I hope you will follow along the next chapters. If there are any mistakes, please feel free to comment it. I will take any criticism as long as it is professional. Any rude comments will be simply ignored. I'll keep posting more chapters as soon as possible. Until then, stay tuned and stay safe folks! ^.^**


	2. Chapter One -Fate

**Author: Hey guys! Sorry for the BIG delay, but I had some studying to do and other projects to do ^^; but on the brighter note! This chapter is pretty long, so it should be good! Note that I won't do long chapters for a while now, because typing everything up KILLED my fingers T_T but hey, this chapter should be interesting and whatnot! ^.^ Okay, disclaimer time! I do not own any Naruto characters, I only own my oc's and made up characters in this story. Enjoy my lovely readers! ^w^**

* * *

Chapter One – Fate

The warring state is a very gruesome era. Blood is always everywhere in the battlefield. Even hometowns and villages has to suffer the effects of war such as little food, little supplies, and… little shelters to stay. A sometimes war brings death upon innocent villages who wanted nothing to do wars. Each clan would kill in order to gain power and control over lands. The worst part of war is … sometimes children are left orphaned.

Ayame Tsukiyo is one of the unfortunate children who lost her parents from war. She does not remember who destroyed the Tsukiyo clan, but she remembers the bloody cry of people that were being slaughtered by a frightening clan that she does not know. She was fortunate to escape from the massacre, but she was all alone. Ayame found an abandoned little house in the middle of a forest where she stayed ever since. For some time, she would find lost and injured children who escaped from war. They would tell her the same story of losing their parents and running away from danger. Knowing their pain, Ayame would let them stay with her. She soon decided that the house she is staying would become an orphanage and a sanctuary for children, where they can be far away from war. That was two years ago when she established that.

Now Ayame is twelve years old, but war has quickly made her into a woman. Especially since she has to take care of the younger orphans. She is the oldest among the small groups of orphans. If food is needed, then Ayame would go out and hunt for food. She would usually find berries and if she is lucky, find some wild bird. Sometimes she would go to a small village and steal a loaf of bread.

When morning arrived, Ayame starts getting ready to go look for food. She ties her long raven hair back into a low pony tail and puts on her tiny white yukata. Ayame looks at the mirror, and she can see her beautiful brown eyes very tired from all the exhaustion and anxiety. Her milk pale skin does not help her tired look. She'd compare herself as a ghostly corpse. She sighs and picks up her basket and quietly tip toes to the door, so she doesn't accidentally wake the others. Just as she reaches to the door, she halts when she hears a movement. She glance back to see a boy getting up from his bed that share with the other children.

He has short brown hair and dark chocolate eyes. The boy is also pale, but unlike Ayame, his skin looks livelier than hers. He also wears a yukata that is colored green, but he wears pants underneath it.

"I want to go too, Ayame." The boy said.

Ayame breathes out and shakes her head slightly. "Sota, you know you have to stay and protect the young ones."

Sota frowned. "Yeah, I know. But it's not fair that you have to go by yourself to look for food. Someone has to go with you!"

"Shhh!" Ayame hushed him quietly. "Don't wake the others, baka!" She hissed softly.

"Sorry…" Sota mumbled.

"And besides, you are good at using your weapons. That is why you are needed here until I get back." She smiles warmly. "You are strong after all."

The compliment made Sota's cheek turn slight pink and glance away. "My…father was a full fledged shinobi. He protected my village…it was a small place, but we still loved it…but then…" He tightens his fists as he starts to remember his dark memory. "An evil clan destroyed my home…and killed my parents."

Ayame frowns sympathetically. "Do you remember who destroyed your home?"

He growled lowly as he continues to remember. "Yeah…the Uchiha clan. I know it because of those cold blood red eyes of theirs…they are filthy demons…"

Ayame's eyes widens as she begins to remember her past. As her town was being destroyed by fire, she noticed a man had eyes that glowed blood red. It was beautiful. Yet haunting. She didn't realize that she was in a trance for a moment as Sota snapped his finger at her.

"Earth to Ayame, are you in there?"

"What?" She blinks rapidly as she comes to her senses. "Did you say something?"

"Yeah. I still want to go with you. It's not like you'll be gone all day." Sota replied.

"I know, but I still want you to stay. If you come along, who's going to watch over the kids?"

"…aren't you a kid too?" Sota asked.

Ayame knew what Sota is trying his hardest to win the argument and she can't help but laugh at his attempt. Not that it is out of cruel act, but she finds it rather adorable when Sota tries to prove his point.

"Sota, I am older than all of you."

He pouts from her reply. "You're only a year older than me, Ayame."

"A year and a half." She giggled as she corrected.

"Whatever." He huffed. "I just…don't want anything to happen to you. I already lost my parents, I don't want to lose you or the kids. I don't know what I'd do without you, Ayame."

Ayame stares at Sota for a moment. By the look of his eyes, he is frightened. She understands fear, all too well, but she must be the adult. Therefore, there is no time to sit around and live in fear. She walks back to Sota and gently places both her hands on each side of his shoulders. "Sota…I understand what you are saying, but this is not the time to worry. It's natural to be afraid…but there are important matters to do."

Sota nodded in understanding. He still doesn't like the fact Ayame has to be the only adult, but he knew that she is right. "Just…promise that you'll come back to me and the others, okay?"

Ayame smiled. "I give you my word that I will return to you with food."

Sota's expression relaxed and returns the smile. "You better, or I'll never forgive you."

She laughs quietly as she steps out the door. "I'll be back." And then she left to find food for the children.

* * *

The forest was, as usual, quiet and peaceful. Of course, looks can be very deceiving. Ayame knew that all too well. She scans the ground, so that she wouldn't step on tree barks or dried leaves. She learned some survival techniques when she began to live on her own. She even learned how to hunt wild bird and know how to fish. She would love to hunt down wild boar, but it has proven difficult to hunt due to her weight and height.

After a while of wondering in the forest, she suddenly hears a wild bird calling. It seems that today is her lucky day. She slowly takes out her kunai and follows the sound the wild bird.

The bird soon stops making noise, which frustrated Ayame. So much for having a wild bird for dinner…She sighs and looks at her basket. At least it is full of fruits that she found along the way.

"…it looks like we'll be having berry soup again." Ayame said disappointedly.

As she turns back and head back home, she hears voices close by and immediately hides inside a bush. Her heart beats rapidly as she continues to listen. It doesn't sound like they are adults. Maybe two boys bickering at each other. Lost boys maybe?

Ayame swallows her own saliva and decided to check it out. If it's children who are lost or orphaned, then she will gladly invite to live with her and the rest. She continues to follow the voices until she reached over a cliff and sees a lake.

The lake is breathtakingly beautiful. The water looks so fresh and clean that the bottom of the lake can be visibly seen. It sparkles so brightly when the sun beams at the flowing river. It seems so daring to go over the lake, but her survival instinct tells her to stay put.

Then she hears the voices that she heard earlier. She follows the voice and it leads her to two young boys standing by a lake.

There was a boy who was yelling at the sulken boy. He is light-skinned and has short spiky black hair that has a slight blue tint to it. His attire consists of a blue long sleeve shirt and white pants. He seems friendly, but the way he is yelling at the other boy, Ayame has another thought.

The kid that is sulking below the yelling boy has a bowl-cut hairstyle that hangs around his face. His attire consist of a dark kimono shirt, a short green jacket with darker green linings, a white scarf around his neck, traditional pinstriped kimono pants of his clan, and a dark green sash around his waist. With all that design, Ayame wonders if he is rich or a royalty. His skin is tanned, which is unusual for her because she only knew light skinned people.

Ayame continues to observe the boys from the high grounds. She can't help but find them rather adorable from the way they bicker and compete against each other. When the boy with a black spiky hair failed to skip a rock to the other side of the lake, he immediately begins to blame the boy with a bowl-cut hair for standing right behind him. Ayame accidentally burst into a giggle and covers her mouth in panic. She cursed herself for being so careless. Now the boys are alert and scanning for her.

'This isn't good…' Ayame thought to herself. 'They know I'm here…'

"Do you think it's a spy?" The boy with a bowl-hair asked.

"Maybe…" The boy with a spiky hair replied. "You can never be too sure."

Yes, this is the time to leave, so Ayame slowly steps behind to escape. As she takes another step back, she trips over a slippery mud and begins to fall. She tries to grab on to something to hold on to prevent her from falling, but she was not fast enough. She screams as she falls from the cliff, but someone catches her and saves her from a deep fall. Her eyes were shut tight, so she doesn't know who saved her.

"Oy, you can open your eyes. You're safe now." The familiar voice said.

Ayame slowly opens one of her eyes to see her savior. To her surprise, it is the boy with the spiky hair. His dark onyx eyes are gently staring into her chocolate eyes. None of them has said anything, but keeps staring into each other's eyes.

Finally the boy with spiky hair breaks the silence. "You're very stupid for standing over a cliff. Especially when it is muddy.

Ayame frowns and huffs from his remark. "Just who are you calling stupid?"  
She huffs again as she puts herself down. "I was just looking for food, that's all."

The boy with the spiky hair smirked. "You must be pretty stupid to look for food over the edge of a cliff. You're pretty useless, no doubt. You should leave the food hunting to men who are craftier and swifter, like me."

"Like you?! Says the guy who can't even skip a rock across a lake!"

"What was that?!" The boy growled.

"You heard me, pineapple head!"

"Why you little-!"

"Hey now, come on! Let's not fight!" The boy with the bowl hair said as he rushes over. He looks at Ayame and smiles. "Hi there, my name is Hashirama. I can't tell you my last name due to safety reasons."

Ayame relaxes from the dispute with the other boy and nods. "Pleased to meet you, my name is Ayame."

The boy named Hashirama looks at the boy with the spiky hair and frowned. "You should apologize to her."

The spiky hair boy's eyes widen. "For what?! She's the one who should apologize to me! I saved her ass from a big fall! She should be thanking me!"

"I heard you call her stupid." Hashirama said with a huff.

"She is stupid! I mean what kind of a person would find food at the edge of a muddy cliff?" He narrows his eyes at Ayame. "And she made fun of my skills at skipping rocks!"

"Well to be fair…you do stink at it." Hashirama grinned goofily.

"Shut up! Who told you to butt in anyway, huh?! I told you that I can't stand it when someone stands behind me!" The boy flared out in frustration.

Ayame breathes out and looks down. She does feel guilty for teasing him. After all, he did just save her life. She looks at the spiky hair boy and smiles. "You're absolutely right. I'm sorry for making fun of you, and I truly thank you for saving me." She bows respectfully at the boy.

That took the spiky hair boy by surprise. He didn't expect an obnoxious girl like that suddenly change into something sweet. Normally the girls that he knew were either arrogant or boastful. Those are the type of girls that would flirt with him and he would avoid them, not wanting to have to wash blood off his hands. He wanted nothing to do with those girls. But this one…the one who calls herself Ayame is a bit unusual to him, and at the same time it is rather nice. Something about that smile of hers makes his heart beat a little faster and louder. He finally clears his throat and glance away as he tries to hide his blush. "Uh…it's fine. Just…agh! Just be careful next time!"

Ayame giggles at his sudden change of attitude. He is actually rather cute. Then it is her turn to blush at the realization that she thinks he is cute. To be honest, she thought he is cute when she first glances at his eyes. Now they are both blushing.

"W-what's going on with you?!" The spiky hair boy asked nervously. "Are you sick or something?!"

Ayame waved her hand defensively. "No no no! I'm fine really!"

The spiky hair boy breathes out in relief. "Good. Just be careful from now on, alright?" He smiles at her.

Ayame's heart thumped loudly when he smiled at her. 'So cute…' she thought to herself. She clears her throat to change the topic. "Well, uh…what's your name? You haven't told me yours."

"Madara." He replied. "Like Hashirama said, I can't tell you my last name due to safety reason."

Ayame nodded and stares at both of them. "It's really nice to meet both of you. Are you guys lost or lost your parents from war?"

The two boys look at each other in confusion and looks back at Ayame.

"Uh…I'm just here to skip rocks. I'm not lost or orphaned." Madara replied.

"Yeah, same here. Why do you ask?" Hashirama asked.

Ayame thought whether she should tell them about the orphanage or not, now that she finds out that they are not orphaned. Even though the boys seem nice, she can never be too sure. She decides that it is best to keep that a secret for now.

"Eh…no reason at all. It's just that I've been hearing that children who are either lost or orphaned wonder around here." She replied.

"So…are you one of them?" Hashirama asked.

My goodness, they sure know to ask a question. Luckily she knows what to answer. "Well no, I'm not. But I can't tell you all the details. You guys understand, right?"

"Absolutely. It's for safety reasons, is it not?" Madara asked.

Ayame smiles some more and nods approvingly. "That's right. For safety reasons."

Madara smirks at her. "You should be extra careful though, scary people roam around the forest to catch pretty little girls like you."

"…you think I'm pretty?" Ayame asked as she giggled.

"W-what?!" Madara's cheek turns beet red. "I-I don't know what you are talking about!"

Ayame continues to laugh, but he is right about the strangers. There have been more and more shinobies appearing in the forest.

"I swear!" Madara huffs. "You are completely stra-" he pause as he and Hashirama notice a dead body floating on the lake. Ayame gasp at such a site. It brought her back the memory of her tragic past. She holds her head tightly as she tries to erase her memory of her running through corpses. As she was about to scream, she feels someone holding her gently but tightly. Her eyes glance up to see Madara giving her a comforting stare.

"Don't look." He said sternly.

Ayame said nothing but nod at his command.

"There's going to be a battle here soon." They heard Hashirama say as he stands over the corpse. "We should go home guys."

Madara nods in agreement. "Agreed." Then he looks back at Ayame. "You go on home too, okay?"

She automatically nods again.

Then the three of them head off home on their separate ways. Ayame glance at the two shinobi boys walking home. She especially keeps a good eye on Madara. Something about him made her feel attracted to him. Maybe it's because the way he looks at her? Could it be that it's his arrogant personality? Either way, she hopes that she will see Madara again.

* * *

It's been several days since Ayame met the two shinobi boys. She couldn't keep her mind off the boy, Madara. She can't stop thinking of his deep onyx eyes. However, her train of thoughts had the orphan children curious of her. She was acting a bit strange, even Sota was beginning to worry about Ayame.

Sota approaches to Ayame as she cooks lunch. "Uh…Ayame?"

"Hm?" She replied.

"Are you feeling alright?"

Ayame give Sota a confused look, as if he said something wrong. "Of course I'm alright. Why do you ask, Sota?"

"It's just that you've been acting…not quite yourself."

"Oh yeah?" She eyes him even more curiously.

He nods. "You seem to be day dreaming often. What exactly happened a few days ago?"

Ayame sighs tiredly. "I already told you. I went to grab food, I thought I heard wild bird, I followed, I lost it, and came back home. That's it."

Sota's eyes narrowed slightly. "Why do you talk as if you want to change the subject?"

"And why do you talk as if I'm a criminal?!"

She doesn't mind Sota being curious, but sometimes he asks too many questions for her own taste. The last time this happened, it did not end well between them. They would stop talking to each other for days. Either her or Sota would go to one another and apologize. This time, however, she is not letting this happen.

"I don't mean to, but you're being way too secretive."

"What secret could I possibly have? You know that I don't hold secret from you guys."

"Funny you mention that…" Sota said suspiciously.

Now it's Ayame who narrows her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Right after you left, I heard noises that came from bushes. I got worried about you and decided to rush after you. I couldn't find you, but I kept hearing noises. It sounded like boys were around the lake. So you mean to tell me that you never noticed anyone in the forest? Because I sure have." He replied as he stares coldly in her eyes.

Ayame looks down in shame as she knew that she is caught in her lie. "Alright, I did notice the voices. I even went to check up on it."

"…why did you lie to us?" Sota frowned sadly. "I thought you trust us."

"It's not that I don't trust you guys. I'm just doing this as a precaution. I was going to tell you guys as soon as I get more info about the two boys. I'm sorry that it sounded that I don't trust you guys. I'm just…being careful." Ayame confessed.

Sota chuckles lightly. "Ayame, why didn't you tell me that? I would've understood. I'm not a kid you know."

"You're right. I guess I keep forgetting how old you are. I'm sorry Sota."

He grins happily. "Apology accepted. Although…I'd fully accept your apology if you give me a kiss."

"Aha…nice try Sota."

"I had to try."

After a moment of laughter, comes to a moment of awkward silence. Ayame finishes making lunch and places it on the table. Sota finally breaks the silence. "Hey Ayame…do you sometimes think about love?"

That question took Ayame by surprise again. Sota was never the romantic type, let alone bring up the subject such as love. She carefully looks at Sota again, and once again, he is serious. "What makes you ask that, Sota? That's not like you."

He shrugs casually. "I honestly don't know. It just came to me recently. I don't know!"

"It seems I'm not the only one who is acting strange." Ayame giggled.

"Shut up, Ayame!" He growls in embarrassment. "L-lunch is ready right? I'll get the others."

"You guys go on ahead and eat. I'm not really hungry. I'm gonna go and look for more fruits. We need something to drink after all."

"While you're at it, how about going into a village and steal some good? The kids are getting a bit restless about eating berries all the time for the past month." Sota said. "Hell, even I'm getting tired of eating berries all the time. So…how about it, Ayame?"

Ayame groans in annoyance. "I'll try, but I won't promise anything Sota. The war is getting bad, and I feel bad that I steal things from farmers who work real hard to grow some crops. And what if I get caught? Who will feed you guys then? You guys really need to start appreciating what you guys can eat, because luck may run out for me."

Sota looks down shamefully. He knows Ayame works hard to feed five hungry orphans. The youngest one is a four year old girl who is very skinny for her age. Ayame has been the provider and the protector of them.

"I'm sorry Ayame. Just do whatever you can to bring something. Anything works fine with me, and I'm sure the rest will appreciate it as well." Sota smiles reassuringly.

Ayame returns the smile and nods. "Thank you Sota, I really appreciate it."

"Hey, no sweat. Now get going. I'll watch over them."

Ayame nods and leaves to some berries, and if luck is on her side today, get something else rather than berries. But somewhere in her heart, she hopes to see Madara again.

* * *

The forest is peacefully quiet as usual. Strange things rarely happen in this nick of the wood. Slightly disappointed, she turns to head to a village until she hears the familiar voices that she was hoping to hear. Ayame runs to the voices and she happily sees the two boys that she met few days ago. Her heart leaps in joy, but something just does not feel right. The atmosphere seems…sad. Hashirama sits near the lake, looking rather gloomy than he usually does. Ayame takes a closer look and notice that Hashirama is crying, and by the looks of it Madara is trying to consult him. Her motherly instinct takes over and joins in.

"Hey…what's the matter, Hashirama?" Ayame asked softly.

The boys look glumly at Ayame for a moment, and then Hashirama gives her a weak smile. "Hey Ayame. Good to see you again. Don't worry, I'm fine."

"Liar." Ayame said plainly.

"But I am fine, really." Hashirama said, trying to convince.

Ayame knows all too well when someone is lying. Especially when someone is trying hard not to cry. It's nothing new considering that she is practically taking care of the orphans. She considers them family after all.

"Hashirama, your eyes are blood shot red and it looks like you were wiping away your tears. Now tell me what's wrong, I promise I'll listen." Ayame said as she places her hands on his shoulders.

Madara rubs his head and mumbles. "I already told him that…"

Hashirama sighs in defeat and glance back at the lake. "…my younger brother died."

That struck both Madara and Ayame. They know what it is like to lose your loved ones. Ayame quickly bends over and hugs Hashirama tightly. "Oh Hashirama, I'm so sorry!"

Hashirama gently, but tightly, hugs her back. "Thank you. Your empathy means a lot to me…it shows me that there is hope for humanity."

Madara watches the two of them with a tint of envy, but he quickly shakes the thought and picks a rock to skip it across the lake. "There is still hope for peace, if that is what you are talking about."

Those words caught Ayame and Hashirama's attention. It's as if a glimmer of hope just beamed through the darkness.

"But that's if enemies are willing to show each other's guts." Madara said as he skips the rock across the lake. "In reality, they could be mad as hell."

"Isn't it possible…" Hashirama said. "To show how you feel without showing each other's guts?"

Ayame listens carefully to the boys. They are talking about something that she thought that it's nonexistent. To make things interesting, they are just two boys are about her age. Yet they are talking about showing guts to bring peace.

"I don't know…but every time I come here, I pray for some way to make it happen." Madara watch as he sees his rock miraculously skips all the way to the other side of the lake. "I finally got it to go on the right direction. You're not the only one…me too…it reached."

Ayame is starting to understand why she is falling for Madara. His deep understanding for life is so knowledgeable beyond his years. He is so passionate about peace that it makes her heart beat louder and louder for him. She is convinced that no matter how much she denies, she is deeply in love with Madara.

Hashirama is starting to believe that he has found someone who has the same wish as he does. He too desire for this senseless war to end. Maybe shock isn't the right word…to him, Madara is a gift from the divine. Maybe…just maybe there is still hope for peace.

Madara stares at the two and smirks. "In both of your cases…I can tell without looking into your insides that…" he snickers.

"What?" Hashirama asked curiously.

"Tell us." Ayame said along.

Madara glance at Hashirama. "Well, your hairdo and outfit are totally lame!" Then he glances at Ayame. "And your attitude and ability to hunt food is completely idiotic."

Hashirama sulks from his opinion as Ayame's eyes twitch in annoyance.

"Huh…say that again, pineapple head?!"

Madara snarls at her. "I dare you to call me that again, little girl!"

Then Hashirama stands between them. "Easy guys, easy!"

After a moment of a stare-off, they both sigh and begin to laugh immediately. It's like they have forgotten about their dispute.

"Hey, you know what? We should meet up here every often!" Hashirama said excitedly, which made Madara and Ayame stare at him in disbelief.

"…isn't that a bit dangerous, Hashirama?" Ayame asked.

Hashirama grinned. "Well, who's to say anybody has to know? The three of us can secretly meet right here. Here we can train without anyone noticing. It's perfect!"

Ayame isn't sure if she should go through it. She can't leave the orphans on their own. What if something happens to them and she is not there to help them? She swore that she will protect them no matter what. She doesn't mind seeing the two shinobi boys… but priorities are priorities.

Madara, on the other hand, thinks it is a great idea. If they can train more and learn more jutsus more often, then they will be strong enough for their clans to listen to them. No more will they be ignored by grown-ups. In the case of Ayame, he will never admit it, but he wants to continue to see her. He tries to hide his blush every time he thinks of Ayame.

"Well, what do you guys think?" Hashirama asked with glee.

Now it is time to tell the boys the truth about her and the orphan kids. "Look guys, I would love to, but here's the truth…"

The shinobi boys look at Ayame.

"What's up Ayame? You can tell us." Hashirama said as Madara nodded.

"Before I tell you the truth, you must promise me that you won't tell anyone at all."

"I promise." Madara and Hashirama said at the same time.

Ayame takes a long breath and begins to speak. "I live in a house with a bunch of orphans, and I take care of them. So, I can't hang out everyday."

Hashirama smiles warmly at her. "I understand. I'm glad that you are taking care of them. Most adults would just send them off to war."

"That's just terrible!" Ayame gasped.

"Well, that's how war is, Ayame." Madara said. "No one is going to listen to weak little pups."

Hashirama nods. "He's right, but anyway, we don't have to meet here everyday. We can meet here every two days! So that way, no one will suspect anything."

"Well…since you put it that way, I'm in as well!" Ayame grinned.

"Then it's settled!" Hashirama grins as well. "We will meet here every other two days and train!"

"Alright!" Both Ayame and Madara said at the same time, which it made them look at each other and laugh a bit happily.

Since that day, the three children meet and train to become stronger, so that one day they can end the war and no more children would have to die in it. Their friendship grows more and more as they meet to train. They even push each other to overcome their weakness. It seems…that their dream is going to come true as long as they keep working hard.

* * *

**Author: So that's it guys! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I thought loooong and hard for this chapter. I think Ayame and Madara are developing an interesting relationship, don't you agree? X3 Anyway, please read and review! If there are any mistakes that I made, feel free to correct me. Otherwise, tell me what you think about the chapter! ^^ See ya guys soon!~**


	3. Chapter Two - A Promised Dream

**Author: Hey guys! So, I have read all your comments and I truly do appreciate the love and support! Now, I have read some of your suggestions and there is a chance that I may consider the ideas. But for now, I would love to keep the way I planned out ^.^ In the mean time, enjoy the new chapter my lovely readers! 3**

* * *

**Chapter Two – A Promised Dream**

For days the three children meets up at the lake every two days, just like they promised. Every time they meet, they train and sometimes just play around for a while. Their friendships grow and grow and they are slowly starting to show each other's guts.

On the day of the next meeting, Ayame rushes over to meet Madara and Hashirama excitedly. She secretly trains by herself whenever she has the chance at home. Ever since she started training with the two shinobi boys, she has been motivated to train to get stronger. A big reason is that she wants to, not only watch over the children, but she also wants to protect them when it comes to dangerous situations. It is true that Sota knows how to use weapons and is very skilled combat, but she can't let Sota be the only one to do the fighting. What good of a caring person is if she can't defend them? Even though Ayame wishes to protect the children, she also secretly wants to impress Madara and for him to approve her as equal.

So far, Ayame has come a long way in improving her fighting skills. She has gotten stronger, especially with maintaining her chakra as she fights. Regardless, she is still not as close to be equally strong as Madara and Hashirama, but she is determined to go that far someday. That is her promise.

Ayame finally reaches to the lake seeing just Madara standing next to the river bank. 'Just him?' She thought. Part of her is disappointed to see that Hashirama is not there yet, but another part of her is actually excited that it is just them alone for the time being.

Ayame's smile widens and rushes over to him with glee. "Hey Madara!"

Madara glance over to her and returns the smile. "Hey. You seem excited."

"Ah, you know! You guys got me pumped about training, so I am excited!" Ayame lied.

Madara looks at Ayame in disbelief. True, there are some women in his clan that does fight in battles, but girls around her age usually tries to find boys to be their future husbands. The only fighting those little girls do is fighting over the boys they have a crush on, which it deeply disgusts him. Ayame continues to surprise him every single time they talk. Perhaps she may be an exception to him…just maybe.

"I've been practicing some jutsus as well!" Ayame said, hoping that it will impress him.

To her dismay, Madara keeps her monotone face. "Have you now?" His lip slowly curls into a smirk. "Are you sure were just home cooking and cleaning instead of training?"

Ayame's smile turns into a deep frown. "What the hell does that mean?!"

Madara snickers at her reactions. He absolutely loves to see Ayame throw a fit when he teases her. "Oh you know, you should be doing girl stuff and watch me and Hashirama instead. You could get hurt you know."

She huffs as her anger keeps building up. "I could get hurt?! If you're not careful, then it might be you who will get hurt!"

His snicker turns into a roaring laughter. "By who?! You?! Don't make me laugh, Ayame! A fly has a better chance than you!"

That was the last straw. Ayame takes a powerful swing across his face, but Madara easily catches her wrist. His face is now in a deep frown. Her heart beats a little faster as they stare into each other's eyes, only this time…it is intense.

"You're still too slow. You really need to control that temper of yours. I was just kidding." Madara said in a stern, but calming tone.

Those words made Ayame look down at her feet. Maybe guilt is not the right feeling, it is more of embarrassment. Here she is, trying to impress Madara and gets scolded by him because of her temper. This isn't the first time she had lost her temper. There were many times that Ayame finds herself in constant conflict with others.

"That's your weakness, Ayame. You have to strengthen that weakness so that your enemy won't take that advantage to kill you." Madara said as he relaxed his expression.

She nods in understanding. "I'm sorry, Madara…"

Madara sighs and place his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it. You really shouldn't take me so seriously."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Good."

"Hey! Ayame! Madara!" Hashirama calls out as runs over to them. "Sorry I'm late, but I had to do some chores real quick before I come over."

Madara huffs. "Nevermind that. Today we are going to test each other's strengths. We are going to show each other what we have learned."

"I think that's a great idea. I can't wait to show you guys what I've learned!" Ayame said as excitement flows through her pumping veins.

Hashirama catches his breath and grins excitedly. "Sure, I'm in!"

"Alright then, we'll start now!" Madara said as he positioned himself to fight.

The others positioned themselves to fight as well, and as soon as they feel that it is the right moment, they dash at each other to test their strengths.

* * *

Hours have passed and the three children lay on the ground, panting from the exhaustion of training. Each of them have showed their own jutsus and taught them. Ayame is not sure what to call her jutsu since she is not good at creative names. However, what it does is it makes other jutsus less effective when they attack. Madara used his usual jutsus and proves that he is equally as strong as Hashirama. Ayame still feels that she is one step behind, which she curses herself for not trying hard enough.

Hashirama notice her disappointment and pats her shoulder for comfort. "Hey, don't beat yourself up. You fought your hardest."

"Yeah, but it's still not good enough. How am I suppose to protect the orphans if I am too weak?" Ayame said shamefully.

Madara thought long and hard before answering her question. "It's not about strength, you know. You need to be quick witted to think of a strategy, but you also need to think ahead as you fight. You think we're tough? Just wait until you fight somebody who actually wants to kill you and your loved ones."

"Madara! Don't scare her like that!" Hashirama scolded.

Madara's eyes narrow slightly. "If it scares her that badly, then she should just quite while she's ahead and go home. There are some people who are merciless."

Hashirama narrow his eyes back at him. "Would it kill you to show a little empathy?"

"War does not show empathy to the weak." Madara said as he folded his arms.

"But we're not at war. You can be a little nicer." Hashirama said.

"She needs to learn the reality of war or violence. She has not experienced the reality of how life really is. Ayame can't live in a fantasy world where everything is fine and dandy. She has never experienced great loss. She needs to grow up instead of staying home and babysitting some little bra-" his sentence has been cut short by a harsh whip like slap across the face from Ayame.

Madara is about to yell at her for losing her temper again, but he froze when he sees Ayame's hurtful stare. Her eyes are fighting the stinging tears that are struggling to be released. Her throat burns to spill hateful words towards Madara, but she decides to control her anger.

"You're absolutely right, Madara… there are a lot of things that I need to learn. I'm not bright, I'm very clumsy and can be of an airhead. Hell, I intend to fantasize many things, including peace…but I do that to escape the harsh reality of life, even if it's just for a little while. I do know reality, Madara… I know what happens in war… I know that innocent people die in war by the hands of a cold blooded shinobi… I even know that children lose everything and end up having nobody. Those brats, that you were about to call them, I take care of them because they lost their parents to war… some of them actually have seen their family die right in front of their eyes…" Ayame's lip curls into a weak smile as her tears finally rolls down on her cheek. "I should know… I saw my mom and dad get killed by a shinobi. I can still hear them screaming for me to run… every night before I go to sleep. Blood is all I can envision when I run away from trouble… but then I learned to stop running and just face them already. Instead of desiring death to my enemy… I just want to end this war just as much as you guys do. So… don't assume so little of me just because I'm a girl. War has made me grow up a lot faster than you think. I had no family to take care of me for the last two years… I had to grow up, because I have orphans who are younger than me to take care of. So I swallow my tears and smile for them… because they need someone to look up to for symbolism of hope. I guess you can say… I have experienced quite a bit of things."

Madara is left speechless after hearing Ayame's heart-felt speech. There are only a few words that escaped from his mouth. "Ayame…I-" But once again, Ayame cuts him off by standing and dusting herself off.

"Sorry… but I have to go back home. I have to cook dinner for the kids. I'll see you guys soon…" Ayame said as she wipes her tears and gives the boys one last smile before she left.

"I have to go too, Madara. I don't feel so well all of a sudden." Hashirama said as he stand and leaves for home, leaving Madara all alone at the lake.

Madara curse himself repeatedly as he storms home as well. He didn't mean to hurt Ayame's feelings, let alone make her cry. He has made girls cry and he never cared, but this time he feels tremendous guilt lingering in his heart. Madara thought that she is just simple girl who only knows playing housewife, but now that he knows, he sees Ayame completely different. He continues to think of Ayame's hurtful eyes, which he didn't realize that he made it home.

A little boy that is younger than Madara runs over to him and hugs him tightly. "Welcome home big brother!" The little boy grinned happily.

Madara smiles weakly at his younger brother as gently tussle his hair. "Hey Izuna…"

Izuna stares at his older brother with a concerned frown. "What's the matter, big brother?"

His older brother shakes his head and continues to smile at him. "Nothing. I'm just tired, that's all. I had a lot of things to do today. Now, let's get some sleep. Tomorrow we have to train for an upcoming mission." After that, he and Izuna goes inside their residence to rest, but Madara could only think about Ayame and her tears. It nearly breaks his heart just thinking about it. Maybe tomorrow's training will get his mind off of it.

* * *

Another two days pass by and for the first time, Ayame is not excited as she used to be. Especially after the confrontation with Madara. She feels bad that she slapped him across his face, but how else was she going to his attention through his big ego? A part of her felt that she needed to do that to make him stop.

Ayame reluctantly picks up her basket and head to meet the boys, while she picks berries to eat.

As soon as she sees Madara standing there, her heart beats loudly as usual. But it is not out of excitement, it is out of fear of the outcome that might occur. What did he think for the past two days? Is he mad at her? Is he going to scold her for slapping him and losing her temper? So many question spins around her head as she slowly approach him.

"G-Good morning, Madara…" Ayame greeted nervously.

Madara glance at Ayame and nods slowly. "Hey."

It took a few breathing before Ayame begins to talk. "Look Madara… about last meeting…I…I'm sorry that I slapped you. It was not right for me to do that, and you were just lecturing me about the real life and-"

"You talk too much." Madara cuts her off.

Ayame looks down in shame. It's no surprise that he is still mad at her.

"That's another weakness of yours. You are such a chatter box."

"…I'm sorry…I guess I can be a chatter box when I'm nervous… but…what I'm trying to say is…will you accept my apology, Madara?"

Madara stares at Ayame for a bit until he closes his eyes and breathes out tiredly. Then he opens his eyes and narrows it at her. "No."

Her heart sinks deeply from his reply. It was stern, yet very cold and heartless. She swallows a chunk of her saliva and glace away from his cold onyx eyes. "Ah…well I understand…I mean it's unforgiveable for what I did."

"I won't forgive you, because there isn't anything to forgive. I'm… the one should apologize to you. It wasn't fair of me to say those things without knowing everything about you. It's just… I'm so used to seeing typical girl things that I thought you would be the same… but you're not." Madara closed his eyes as he remembers his four other brothers that died in war. "I lost my brothers in war…so I know what losing a family member feels like. So… I'm sorry Ayame… will you forgive me?" He asked in a low whisper.

After listening to Madara's plea for forgiveness, Ayame can sense a true sincerity in his words. She can't help but smile and nod. "Of course I forgive you, Madara. I don't like staying mad forever."

Madara returns the smile. "Neither."

Ayame raise her hand for a handshake as she continues to smile at him. "Friends?"

He shakes her hand firmly, but gently and nods. "Friends."

Suddenly they see Hashirama rushing over to them. "Hey guys! I see you two made up!"

"Hehehe yep!" Ayame giggled.

Hashirama's grin spreads further. "That's wonderful to hear! I'm so happy!"

Madara snorted a little. "And what are you so happy about?"

"Oh that's right! I learned a really awesome technique and we should master it together!" Hashirama replied with a soulful glee.

"Oh?" Madara sounded out as he folds his arms bemused. "What is it?" He isn't really interested in knowing what the technique is, considering that he has a challenge in mind for them to train.

Hashirama chuckles proudly. "Well! I call it the super fire style genjutsu slice giant shuriken two-step drop jutsu!"

There was a moment of pause. Ayame is trying to sink in the long name that Hashirama made up, and she is supposed to suck at creative names. Madara stares at Hashirama for a moment longer before sharing his thoughts.

"Nope…I can't even visualize it at all." Madara said. "There is no way I can master a jutsu with a name that long. Anyway, I can't tell if it's a taijutsu or genjutsu to begin with."

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to agree with Madara on that, Hashirama. It sounds complicated." Ayame said.

"Well, if you guys let me explain I'll-"

"Never mind!" Madara interrupted. "Today, I'm challenging both of you to climb up the cliff!"

Ayame looks up to see how tall the cliff is. It is so tall, she is not sure if she would make it to the top. Hashirama doesn't seem to be taking it so well either as he sulks on the ground. However, something about this sulking feels completely different from the previous times.

"Will you quit sulking?! That is your weakness there! You can't keep getting depressed every time things don't go your way!" Madara yelled.

Both Ayame and Madara hear a soft snicker coming from Hashirama.

"And your weakness… is to judge too quickly, when your opponent is trying to psych you out!" Hashirama laughed as he started darting up the cliff.

Madara is taken by surprise, but quickly shakes it off and begins to chase after. "Why you-!"

"Hahaha! I'll catch you guy later!" Hashirama calls out as he keeps running.

"You bastard! You were just pretending, huh?!" Madara keeps chasing, but looks back to see Ayame still standing and watching them from below. "Come on, Ayame! Or you'll get left behind!"

"Yeah! Come on, Ayame!" Hashirama calls after.

Ayame didn't realize that she was spacing out until Madara and Hashirama calls out for her, which made her snap out of it and shakes her head to come back to reality. "Right! I'm coming!" And with that, she starts running up to catch up with the two boys.

As soon as they reach over the top of the cliff, Hashirama is the first to go on top, following Madara and lastly Ayame. The three sits on the edge of the cliff as they try to catch their breaths. Their hearts feel like a ticking time bomb and that it can explode any minute. After they finally caught their breaths, Hashirama chuckles softly, but triumphantly.

"Heh…I got on top first." Hashirama said.

Madara snorts at his boasting. "That's to be expected…! You started first than us!"

"Hey… at least you didn't end up in third!" Ayame laughed.

The boys joined in the laughter as well. This is the moment that Ayame prays that this will never end. This is the moment where she feels like there is something to hold on to. She smiles to herself just knowing that there will be a change, if not from her, then maybe from Madara and Hashirama. She sees Madara and Hashirama staring into the horizon and decides to join as well.

The view is extremely beautiful. The trees extend from miles down the road. The sky is a perfect crystal blue, without a hint of clouds. Ayame closes her eyes and feels the spring breeze passing by her milk skin. For a moment, no one said anything until Hashirama starts talking.

"What a view, eh? You can practically see the whole acres from up here." Hashirama said.

"Yeah. I'll bet I can see the whole thing further down." Madara said as his lip turns into a smirk. "Do you both want to challenge me?"

"Well, you seem to be proud of your eyes." Hashirama said.

"Well of course! I have the shariga-" Madara paused as he realize of what he is about to spill out. It was too close for his comfort. All of a sudden Madara looks down at his feet in defeat.

Ayame and Hashirama curiously stare at Madara. For the first time, Madara seems to be… reluctant about something.

"What is it?" Ayame asked.

"Nothing." Madara said. "I'm not that good after all."

Now this is the first time they heard Madara admitting that he is not good. Ayame checks the sky to see if the world is coming to an end. So far, no flames are crashing down on Earth. Hashirama is just as surprised as Ayame. This is a bit too strange for him. "What makes you say that? Just a moment ago, you were so boastful and now that's gone."

"Yeah, that is a bit unusual, Madara. I've never seen you back down from a challenge, let alone your challenge." Ayame said.

"If I was good as I say I am… I wouldn't have lost my brothers." Madara said as he frowns to himself.

Knowing that feeling all too well, Hashirama and Ayame could only empathize him and stare helplessly. "Don't you have any brother left?" Ayame asked.

"I have one left. My younger brother…and I vow to protect him with all my life." Madara answered.

"Same here." Hashirama said. "And I vow to protect him as well."

The atmosphere is consumed with lingering sadness and failures. So Hashirama comes up with an idea that might change the future for the better. "Let's build a village here!"

Now it is Hashirama's turn to receive the odd look from Hashirama and Ayame.

"We'll build a village here, where every shinobi gets along and set aside their differences. Children will learn and set them in different ranks, depending on their strengths. And we will never send children on a dangerous mission." Hashirama said dreamily as he stares into the sky with a fiery passion.

Ayame smiles from Hashirama's passion. "That sounds like a wonderful idea."

"That sounds like a childish dream." Madara said teasingly.

Hashirama pouts slightly at Madara, thinking that he is discouraging him. "Well, what do you think?"

It took a moment for Madara to think. If this dream will come true, then maybe his prayer may be answered and he won't lose people that he cares deeply. He would definitely protect Izuna… and Ayame.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." Madara finally replied.

Hashirama smiled gleefully. "Then it's settled!"

"Yeah… if the village is built here, then I can watch over my younger brother from up here." Madara said as his determination increase with passion…just like Hashirama's passion.

"And I'm going to watch over my younger brother too, and I intend to protect him with my life." Hashirama said. He glance over to Ayame and smiles. "What about you, Ayame?"

"Well…" Ayame started shyly. "It would be a good idea that I move the kids from the orphanage to our village, so that I can watch over them from way up here. Then the orphans will never be hungry, nor in danger. War has taken so many things away from them, and the least I can do is give them a place where they can finally call home."

The boys smile at her kind nature. Ayame has a soul that is extraordinarily beautiful to them, that they are willing to put their lives in danger just to protect her. She has become a dear friend to Madara and Hashirama, and just being around her makes them feel tranquil and happy. When the sun beams on Ayame, it is as if they are looking at an angel.

"That is a wonderful idea, Ayame." Madara said. "And I promise to help you watch over the orphan children. That is my promise to you."

Hopes and dreams have filled their hearts as they smile at each other. Never again will there be any more doubts about never showing their guts. They will show honesty, loyalty, virtue, honor and love. They feel that this is the beginning of a bright future. Not just for them, but for the whole shinobi world.

By the end of the day, Hashirama and Madara skip their rocks towards each other. They are going to hold on to it until they meet again. Ayame insisted that she doesn't get the rock, because she can't even skip a rock right. So sending her favorite flower, lily, to the lake will be her way to greet them. Then, the tree children went home, still clinging their wonderful kinships in their hearts.

* * *

**Author: So there you have it! ^w^ Tell me what you guys think in the comments, and again, I will accept any criticism as long as it is professional and not rude. I love how the relationship between Madara and Ayame is developing. I know this is following the canon, but trust me... starting from the next chapter and so forth won't be such a canon ^.^ Until next time readers! See ya soon! And keep sending the love and support to my story!**


	4. Chapter Three - Tragic Turns

**Author's Note: Hey lovely readers! I am SO sorry for the loooooong wait! A lot of stuff has happened, like studying for my exams, working on my manga, making cosplays, blah blah blah. Again, I am terribly sorry for the wait ^^; but hey! New chapter is here and I truly do hope that you guys will enjoy it! Now I do warn you that this chapter may be a bit sad. Then again, the chapter is a dead give away XD ACK! Enough of me babbling! Enjoy the chapter guys!**

* * *

**Chapter Three – Tragic Turns**

_Darkness is all Ayame can see. Every turn that she faces is nothing but pitch black air. As panic takes over the frightened girl, she calls for the people that she knows. The only answer that she received is silence. Ayame cries as silence is driving her into madness. She doesn't understand why nobody is with her. Loneliness is her number one fear, a fear that she never shared with anyone. All of a sudden, she smells something awful. The smell is like something is rotting, but there is more to it. Something else smells like…burning._

_ "__Fire?" Ayame thought out loudly._

_Ayame decides to follow the smell to see what is going on. She hopes that it will lead her away from the drifting darkness._

_After what it seemed like forever, Ayame sees a glint of light glowing from a far distant. She quickly rushes to the light. She embrace the joy of glorious light as she comes closer to the light, but her heart stops when she sees something horrific up ahead._

_Corpses are being burned on the ground. Ayame covers her mouth to prevent herself from gasping. Her mind shouts for her to run, but her body disobeys the orders. Then again, a part of her is a bit curious to know the identity of the burning corpses. Because their faces are slowly decaying it is very hard to tell who it is, at least she hope she doesn't. Just as she got close enough to the corpses, she gasps horridly as she finally recognize one of the bodies. Right in front of her lies the burning body of Sota. _

_Ayame's knees couldn't support her anymore, so she falls on them as she stares at Sota's dead body. She doesn't want to believe what is going on. This couldn't possibly be happening, nor real._

_ "__S…Sota?..." Ayame whispers, not really expecting from any reply. _

_She glance around the other bodies, and her stomach hurls horribly as she begins to recognize other bodies as well. These are the bodies of the orphan children._

_Ayame's breath quickens as panic and agony combines together to attack her rapid beating heart. She tries to scream, but she finds herself weak in her voice. Madness is slowly consuming her mind. She covers her entire face with her own hands as she cries frantically. Then she hears a sinister whisper that seems to blend within the air, but she knows that voice anywhere. It was Sota's voice._

_ "__Why?..." Sota's voice whispered. "Why did you betray us, Ayame?"_

_The word 'betray' sting Ayame's heart. "Betray you?... what are you talking about?... I didn't betray none of you!..."_

_ "__You've led the shinobies to our death… we are dead because of you!...why, Ayame?!...why did you do this to us?!" Sota's whisper has become angrier._

_However, Ayame's anger is also increasing. "I am not a traitor!... and I didn't kill anyone!..." She release her face from her hands to confront Sota, but she gasps again as she sees the corpse of Sota hovering over her. His face is completely deformed and she can even see flesh and cheek bones. His body is still consumed in burning flames. As Sota is about to say something to Ayame, his body has been cut off in half._

_ "__Sota!" Ayame screams in terror._

_Ayame glance up to see the killer, but all she sees is a silhouette person. Because of that she can't make out who this person is…but then she sees the blood red eyes. The crimson eyes that she prayed that she'd never see them again. Her lip quivers in fear as does the rest of her body._

_The silhouette glares down at Ayame. Its eyes crave for slaughter her. The figure steps in front of her while Ayame crawls back from it. She can see the figure creeping a grin, as if it enjoys seeing her reactions._

_ "__P… please go away…"Ayame mumbled fearfully._

_The figure chuckles diabolically as it take another step toward her. "You were lucky to escape…" the figure began to speak in a demonic tone. "But you won't be so lucky next time, Tsukiyo!"_

_Ayame's eyes widens further. The image of her parent's death flashes through her mind. She crunches down in a bowing position and hold her mouth closed to prevent herself from vomiting. Her head slams down on the ground from the figure's foot. She groans in pain as the foot slowly crushes her head. _

_ "__Your time will soon come. You… will meet your end and join your clan in the depth of hell!" The figure continues to crush her head. "This… is your fate!"_

_Suddenly Ayame feels her body forming a pure chakra. It seems to hurt the figure as she hears him hiss in pain. She holds herself tightly as her chakra continues to build up intensely. It is becoming unbearable for her to handle. Her eyes shot open as she begins to scream out to the sky. Her eyes begin to glow in a beautiful silver color as her chakras overflows from her body. Her vision starts to blur, but she continues to scream in pain. Soon her world is covered in a blanket of darkness._

"Ayame!" Sota's voice rings in Ayame's dark world. She slowly opens her eyes to see the worried face of Sota. Her breathing hitched in relief and hugs him very tightly.

"Sota, thank goodness you're okay!" Ayame cried.

Sota blinks in confusion. "Why wouldn't I be alright? Nothing happened to me. You must've had some nightmare to make you freak out like that."

As soon as Ayame's sense of reality comes back to her, her breathing relaxed and lies back on the bed. "Yeah… it was a nightmare… although it felt too real to be just a nightmare." She shudders as she remembers the silhouette figure and the crimson eyes.

"It's just a nightmare, Ayame." Sota said. He takes her hand gently. "It can't hurt you. You're fine, I'm fine and everyone else is fine too."

"Yeah… I know. I'm still shaken up a bit." Ayame said.

"Do you want me to sleep with you tonight?"

Ayame search in Sota's eyes for any sign of comedy, but all she sees are sincerity and compassion. She can't help but notice how much he has changed. When she first met Sota, he was an arrogant brat who thought that he was better than anyone else and she always had to prove him wrong by beating him at his own game. Now he is more humble and helpful to the orphans and honestly, she wouldn't have it any other way. She curls her fingers his and smiles sweetly to him. "I'd actually like that. Thank you, Sota."

Sota replies with a gentle smile and hook his arms around Ayame's slender arms and lies down.

There is a moment of silence in the dark until Ayame begins to talk. "Sota… would you blame me if something were to happen to you and the rest?"

"Why on Earth would you ask that? You leave me to take care of the kids while you go gather some food for us to eat. You tell us stories of how life can be beautiful when we make the best of it. I think you are an amazing person for building a place where children can feel like family. How could I blame you for doing something amazing?" Sota replied with a question.

Ayame sighs. "I don't know… I guess I'm overthinking things."

"Well… if something does happen to us, which I'm not saying that it will, I don't want you to blame yourself. I'd want you to keep living and pursue your dream of peace." Sota then chuckles as he shakes his head. "But who's to say that something is going to happen to us, eh?"

Even when everything is completely dark, Ayame can still see the silly grin that always lifts her lip into a smile. Her head leans closer to his face and kissed his cheek. "Promise me something."

"Anything."

"Don't die. Whatever happens, please don't die." Ayame fights her tears that sting her eyes so that they can be released.

"Ayame-"

"Promise me!" She hisses desperately. "I wouldn't bare it if I lose you guys…"

Sota sighs and nods. "I promise that I will fight my hardest to stay alive for you, Ayame."

"Thank you…" Ayame whispers softly.

"Of course, Ayame. Now go to sleep, you said you are going to town tomorrow." Sota said as he shifts himself comfortably for him to sleep.

Ayame realize that she does plan to go to the village tomorrow to grab something really good. The village recently just purchased 100 chickens, which she is sure that they will not miss one or two bird. It has been a while since the children ate meat, so this is a perfect chance for her. Of course, she'll go to the village right after she meets Madara and Hashirama. With that in mind, she closes her eyes and finally gets good sleep.

* * *

Morning arrived a little too early for Ayame's taste. She would've enjoyed the morning sun if it wasn't for the damn light beam blinding her for a mere second. She rubs her eyes tiredly and irritably as she gets up slowly. Then her nightmare flashes through her mind, which it made her frown in fear. Something about that dream is making her have a bad feeling. Ayame feels her stomach turn slightly turn just thinking about it

"It won't happen." Ayame convinced herself. "Nothing is going to happen to anyone. It's a dream and nothing else." She continues to talk to herself so that she can be convinced that what she say is true. But her gut is telling her a different story.

Ayame looks at her bed and notice that Sota is gone. "He… probably went out for a walk." She said to herself as she scans the whole place. He could've taken the children with him. Anything is better than thinking about the horrible truth. Why on Earth did she have that nightmare? She can't even walk straight because of her wobbling knee.

Then Ayame thought that maybe Madara and Hashirama will make her feel better. After all, training with them does help keep minds off things. She eagerly picks up her basket and leaves the house.

Ayame continues to convince herself that nothing is wrong and that she is just being paranoid, but the lingering feeling of catastrophe still clings on to her stomach.

During the walk to the lake, Ayame has a conflict between herself and her negative side. She must admit that she finds it rather odd and crazy that she is fighting against herself, but it is the only way to calm down. Ayame can hear her heart beat increase the pace as it gets louder. Finally, she reaches to the lake and takes a long breath before going ahead.

There is no one at the lake yet. Ayame finds that very odd, because Madara is usually early. Her grip on the basket tightens as she waits for one of them to show up.

Soon she hears footsteps coming to the lake. From what she can tell, she hears two fast footsteps. Ayame figures that it could be Madara and Hashirama, so she senses their chakras to confirm her theory. To her relief, it is them… but she also senses other chakras nearby. She debates whether to hide or face the other unknown chakras. In the end, she decides to face it. She has trained for quite some time and she is not going to let it go to waste.

Ayame finally sees the two boys coming across the lake from each other. Normally, she would be happy, but the atmosphere does not feel right at all. Madara and Hashirama give each other a blank stare. It is as if they are hiding something big from each other.

The silence is driving Ayame crazy, so she decides to be the first to speak. "Uh, hey guys! What's with the long face?"

The two shinobi looks at Ayame startled, like they were hoping that she wouldn't show up. It confuses Ayame, but decides to let that go and continues to smile. "What? Something in my face?"

Hashirama smiles weakly at Ayame. "H-Hey Ayame, how are you?"  
"I'm alright. What about you guys? It looks like you two have seen a ghost."

"Hashirama." Madara calls out, completely ignoring Ayame's question. "I know it's brief, but let's skip our rock as a greeting."

Ayame observes Hashirama and it seems like he understands Madara's hidden message.

"Yeah." Hashirama said as he takes out his rock. "That sounds like a good idea." Then he glances at Ayame. "I'm going to send you a lily flower as a greeting."

"Oh… sure." Ayame said.

Before Hashirama skips his rock, he places the lily at the lake water and it flowed quickly to her.

Ayame quickly picks up the lily and notice something written on the flower stem. She takes a closer look at the message and it reads. "Leave. It's a trap."

She doesn't know how to react to the message. Her breathing has hitched a little high.

Ayame then hears two stone skip and sees the two boys exchanging their rocks. She wonders if they also receive the message. By the look of their shocked expression as they looked at their rock, they probably did.

"Hashirama." Madara calls out again. "I'm sorry, but I have to run some errands."

Hashirama looks at Madara intently. He is relieved that he notices the message. "Oh yeah? Then I'll just go home. You should go home too, Ayame."

"Heh… I might as well since you guys are leaving." Ayame said as she turns to leave. She thinks that it was very strange, but something big must've happened that they had to leave right away. Another war perhaps?

After a short distant of walking, she hears harsh clashing from the direction she came from. Ayame tries to calm herself as she continues to hear the clashing. Her mind screams for her to run and get away from the lake, but her feet runs back to it. She hides behind a bush and sees two older shinobies and two younger shinobies throwing harsh blows against each other. So far, there is no sign of Madara and Hashirama. She notice that they both come from two different clans. They pause the fighting for a moment.

"It seems we had the same idea, Betsuma Senju." A man with short black hair and navy blue long shirt spoke out.

"And Tobirama, I believe?" The younger boy that stands next to the man that just spoke said.

"So it seems, Tajima Uchiha." The man named that is called Betsuma said. He wears a white headband and red armor.

"Yeah, Izuna Uchiha." The boy named Tobirama said. His hair is of a white snow. His eyes are a piercing red.

Ayame tries desperately to control her breathing as she continues to watch the fight. She watch as the shinobies resumes the fight. With every blow they send, the air begins to feel completely dense and unbearable. Her mind continues to scream for her to leave, but her body also continues to disobey her and stays. Oddly enough, she becomes entranced at the movement of fighting, like it is slowly becoming a dance and the battlefield is a stage. After realizing what she was thinking, she yells in fear. With her luck, it is the same time that the two familiar voices yell at the fighting shinobies to stop.

Ayame watch quickly look at the boys throwing rocks at the weapons that were about to plunge at the younger boys, Tobirama and Izuna.

Everyone paused and stares at the weapons and rocks falling swiftly into the water. Madara and Hashirama join at the sides of their clan. Those shinobies must be the family of those two boys. Things are starting to make sense to Ayame and her body suddenly pauses shaking for the moment. This new information is becoming intense. She is not sure if the boys are really her friend, and that all of this was an act just to get some information from each other.

"I won't forgive anyone who harms my brother, no matter who they are!" Madara said as he stares dangerously at Hashirama.

Hashirama returns the stare. "Same goes with me!"

Ayame waits intently and fearfully of what is about to happen. It is not like the friendly sparring match that they usually do. No, this is far worse. They have the eyes that are willing to kill anyone just to protect their loved ones. Were they really going to kill each other, after all this time they have gone through together?

"Hashirama…" Madara said. This time his tone of voice is softer, but still has a hint of danger in it.

"What is it?" Hashirama asks as his tone also seems soft, but deadly as well. The only difference is his tone sounds more reluctant than Madara's.

"Maybe it just isn't possible… to reach our dream. It's just not possible to show our guts…" Madara said in a cold tone.

"Madara…you…" Hashirama said as he becomes speechless.

Ayame too, is becoming speechless of what Madara is saying.

"It's been brief, but I had a lot of fun… with you and Ayame." Madara said.

"Three against three. Do you think we can take them on, Madara?" The man named Tajima asks.

"No. Hashirama is stronger than me. If we fight them now, we'll lose." Madara replied, this time with more affirmative tone.

This is the first that Madara has admitted to being weaker than anyone, let alone Hashirama. This is a big turn of events. Ayame is surprised that an adult is asking a mere boy if they could win. That can only mean one thing. Madara must be strong enough for his clan to respect him. Just how much secrets has he kept from Hashirama and herself?

"No way! Someone is stronger than big bro?" The little boy, Izuna, asks flabbergasted.

"I see. Then we better retreat for now. Let's go you two." Tajima said as he is about to take his leave.

Madara takes a long glance at Hashirama one last time before he leaves. "See ya."

Before Hashirama could protest and try to stop Madara, they hear a rushing footstep coming at them. They turn to see Ayame running towards them. "Madara! Don't do this!"

"What are you doing here?" Madara asked irritably. "Shouldn't you be home by now?"

Ayame ignores Madara's question. "You're not seriously going to forget about everything that we've been through, are you?"

Madara's expression changes to disgust, but in that expression she can see a hint of regret in his eyes. "He's a Senju. My brothers were killed by the Senjus and his by the Uchihas. And your family was killed by the Uchihas as well. I wish it wasn't so… but the next time we meet, it will be on the battlefield…Hashirama Senju…Ayame Tsukiyo…" He slowly glance back at the two, revealing his red glowing eyes. "I… am Madara Uchiha!"

"Father! Look at big brother's eyes!" Izuna said astonished as he points at Madara's eyes.

Tajima chuckles lowly, pleased that his older son's achievement. "We may not have the information that we've been looking for, but at least we bring back something even more valuable."

Betsuma becomes astonished at how a little boy has activated a sharingan. "He got the sharingan… just now?"

The eyes… Ayame can't stop staring at Madara's blood eyes. Those are the eyes that her parent's killer had on that horrific night. Her lip trembles in shock and betrayal. The scene of her parent's death flashes through her mind. It's not just her parent's death, but everything that she went through for the past two years has plummeted into her mind. There is no doubt. Madara Uchiha belongs to a clan that has killed her clan and her family.

Ayame opens her mouth to scream at Madara, but darkness quickly consumes her. Before she falls into darkness, however, she glimpses at Madara having an apologetic look right at her and silently mouths her 'I'm sorry.' After that, she falls into water and sink to the bottom.

* * *

Ayame swears that she is dead because the last thing that she knew is that she was sinking to the bottom of the lake. She could've drowned, but she didn't. Instead she finds herself somewhere else when she regains consciousness. The bottom of her back is dry and lumpy. She must be outside of the water. Even though her eyes are closed and refuse to open them, the sound of the rippling water tickles her ear. Soon a drop of rain fall on her cheek forces her to quickly wake up.

She glance around her surrounding, seeing that she is still at the lake. Ayame notice that it is night and she is completely alone.

As she thinks more, Ayame slowly remembers what happened earlier today. Her heart sinks when she realized that Madara decided to forget about them, but she also remembers something before she fainted. Madara whispered something to her… but what was it? She doesn't know. At the moment, she is trying to forget about him or other shinobies. In fact, her mind dwells on Sota.

"…Sota!" Ayame said as she realizes that she has been away from home all day. They must be completely worried about her.

Ayame hurries, but slowly gets up and waste no time to reach to the orphan children.

She runs fast and her heart beats faster not just because of the running, but the fear that is telling her that something is not right. Ayame prays to the heavens that her hunch is wrong and that they are home waiting for her. Hell, she is even looking forward to Sota's scolding for worrying him. She continues to run as she tries to have a positive mind and assures herself that everything is fine, but that hope has died as she reached over the house. The house is completely dark.

"No…" Ayame hears herself whisper. "This can't be…" She quickly runs inside the house, unprepared of what she is about to see. All of the orphan children were lying on the floor dead.

"No… oh please no! This can't be happening!"

"A… Ayame?..." Sota weakly calls for her.

"Sota?!" Ayame calls back as she rush toward Sota's limp body. His wounds are deep and untreatable. "Hang in there, Sota! You'll be okay!"

Sota chuckles weakly. "It's… too much blood loss, Ayame. I struggled to stay alive… just to see you one last time."

Ayame tries to think of something to say positive things, but nothing is coming out of her mouth. Deep down, she knows that even if she tries to save Sota he would still die.

"Sota… I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry…" Ayame repeats those words over and over again.

Sota chuckles weakly again and holds her hand gently. "What are you sorry about?... I'm glad that you are okay, Ayame. I'm… the one who should be sorry… I tried… to protect the children, but I failed… I failed them… I failed you… I'm sorry, Ayame… please forgive me…"

Ayame watch Sota's tears rolling down the sides of his eyes. Her grip on Sota's hand slightly tightens as she speaks softly "I forgive you… but… you fought your hardest to fight the enemies… and that's all I ever asked of you…"

"Damn Uchihas… they truly are demons…"

Her heart tightens in disgust. "Are you saying… that the Uchihas did this to you guys?..."

"Yes… they came here… and demanded information about a Tsukiyo… we refused to tell them…so they slaughtered us all, like animals… those bastards…" Sota coughs out in hatred. "Ayame… before I go… there is something that I wanted to tell you for a very long time…"

"What is it, Sota?..." Ayame asks intently, willing to grant any desires that he wants.

Sota smiles warmly to her one last time. "…I love you, Ayame… I always have…"

Those words have placed guilt in her heart. How could she be so stupid? Now that she thinks about it, Sota have given her hints of how he truly felt for her. More and more tears falls down from her chin to Sota's cheek. "Please don't leave me, Sota… please…"

All the reply that Sota gives her is a continuation of his smile and whispers. "I love you, Ayame…" With his final breath, Sota dies in her arms.

Ayame stops breathing for a brief moment. Everything that she ever knew and love is gone. All of the peace and happiness that she has created for the past two years has slipped out of her fingers. She slowly place Sota away from her and steps out of the house. She stares at the night sky and for the first time in two years, Ayame screams in agony and despair.

* * *

Over the night, Ayame buries the orphan children at the backyard of the house. Her tears continue to escape from her eyes. The feeling of sorrow, agony, anger and betrayal all mix together and fills the atmosphere. All she can think is how much she wants to kill. Ayame…wants blood in her hands.

'Blood?!' Ayame thought and gasps at the thought of wanting blood.

How could she even think about something like that? After everything she had experienced and learned, she is close to surrendering to the darkness. Is revenge really okay? Will it truly bring justice to the orphans and herself? More important, will it bring her peace. At the moment, she doesn't know. All she knew is that she feels like a monster for even thinking about it. Blood is what caused war.

Ayame glance back at the sky and notice that it stopped raining. How long did it stop? She doesn't recall, but her sadness is preventing her to even care. She is completely lost and alone. It seems darkness will win this battle and Ayame will embrace it. She closed her eyes to accept her fate in hatred.

Then suddenly her body is covered in bright light. Her heart mysteriously becomes more relaxed in a steady beat, like it found tranquility and peace. Ayame slowly opens her eyes and sees the moon shining down on her. She stares in awe. The moon is full and shining so beautifully. A gentle breeze passes through her body and finally feels her soul in deep tranquil. It is as if the heavens are telling her that everything is going to be alright.

Ayame is not quite sure, but for some reason something is telling her to trust this feeling.

Somehow she finds herself smiling. "If I want blood… then I would break my vow for peace. I know there will be peace… it's hard to see, but it is there…" Ayame glance at the grave she dug for the orphans. "I will find peace… for you guys. You guys are great family to me. Rest easy guys… we will meet again someday…"

With that, light has won the darkest hour. Not only will she bring peace, but she will show everyone that there is hope no matter how grim things are. Ayame knows that it will not be easy and will be hard, but she will find a way. If she decides to kill, then she would be just as evil as the shinobies.

Soon the sun begins to rise and Ayame sees it as a new beginning. She place flowers on the grave and pray for their safe journey to the afterlife. Once again, she assures them that they will be reunited someday.

Right after that, she packs her things for traveling and readies herself on her new journey. As soon as she steps out of the house, she glance at it one last time.

Ayame smiles as her eyes give out one more tears. She gently wipes her eyes and hums a lullaby that she hasn't sung in a long time:

_"__Moonlight hear me cry  
Hear me plea with sorrow  
Ease my pain of cry  
Let me smile  
So I can shine with glee and love  
Return the light that once was mine"_

The Tsukiyo girl feels satisfied as her soul is now ready on her journey for peace. She is not sure what lies ahead, but no matter what happens she will not stop reaching for it. Determination has given her the strength to smile again.

* * *

**Author's Note: Phew! That was long, but totally worth it. Now I know things may seem to be a lost hope, BUT FEAR NOT! Good thing will happen to Ayame soon. In fact, I have a very good idea... but you all will have to wait for the next chapter. For some reason, I find the ending of this chapter very inspiring. What do you guys think? Please read and review! I really do appreciate the love and support I get from you awesome readers. You are the very reason why I keep writing this story! So thank you! 3 Until next time lovely readers! Love ya! X3**


	5. Chapter Four - Little Sister

**Author: Hey guys! I am SO sorry for the HUGE delay, but studying and working is really time consuming! But at least I've been working on the chapter little by little T^T I've read your comments on how sad the last chapter was (and believe me, there will be more of it soon. Just saying...) but hopefully this chapter will make things a little more cheerful! So without further a due, I truly hope that you will love this chapter! Now...on with the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in it. They belong to Kishimoto! The OC's belongs to me, my boyfriend AND my friend.**

* * *

**Chapter Four – Little Sister**

In the Haruno village Ayame, now a young woman, takes a relaxing stroll in downtown. The people in the village know her very well. They admire and appreciate what she does, such as blessing the village, exorcising the possessed and healing the sick and the wounded. The best part is that all she ever asks is a place to stay and some food to spare. It is not just the Haruno clan that knows of Ayame's deeds. There are many clans that know her as well. Throughout time, Ayame received the title, "The Tsukiyo priestess."

Ayame doesn't see herself as a sorceress. In fact, she is the complete opposite of a sorceress. A sorceress is strong and wise, while she couldn't save the children in the orphanage. Whenever a person calls her by that title, her blood boils in her veins.

Even though Ayame started her journey for peace five years ago, she still holds agonizing vengeance against the Uchiha clan. She tries to be forgiving and move on, but the past continues to haunt her soul. Over the years, however, she has changed physically and mentally.

Her raven hair had gown longer, just a little pass her hips. Ayame's innocent chocolate eyes had transformed into a wise, but calming stare. She has grown taller, but is still smaller than most average women, which it sometimes frustrates her. Her pale milk skin remains the same and her luscious rosy lip has become more plumped. Instead of wearing her usual white yukata, she wears a pearl white kimono with her clan crest imprinted on it, which is a crescent moon with angelic wings. The reason why she decides to wear a kimono is to hide her well developed, curvaceous body underneath it. It is a body that is to behold the eyes. Any man would desire to claim her body, which is why she tries her best to hide it from the world.

In spite the wonderful compliments Ayame receives from many people, she absolutely despises it. How can she accept how people view her, when she does not feel the same way? Ayame does not understand either, but she keeps her thoughts to herself. The last thing she needs is people wonder why she hates the compliments. After all, there is a good chance that she will never see certain people from villages again. Tomorrow she will leave for Yamanaka village. Today she collects supplies for her travel.

Ayame enters a tool shop to get some weapons until she hears a commotion close by. She turns to see a group of men harassing a young girl wearing a hooded cloak. Now usually she minds her own business, but somehow she feels the need to help her.

"Come on honey, we're not gonna bite ya. Not unless you want us to." One of the men said as he grabs the woman's arm.

The woman jerks her arm away from the man. "Leave me alone, please!"

"Oh ho ho! This is a feisty one fellas!" The second man said. "We're going to have a hella of a fun with this one!"

The woman panics as the group of men crowds around her.

Ayame hides a kunai underneath her sleeve secretly and begins to call out to them. "Hey! You boys seem to be pretty tough for picking on a helpless woman!"

The man who spoke first to the woman was about to yell until he takes a good look at Ayame. Then a smirk spreads across his lips. "Well, ain't this our lucky day, guys? Now we can grab two women instead of one, and I gotta say I love what I see." The men agreed with him.

"I don't want any trouble. Just leave the woman alone, and just move on." Ayame said calmly.

The men burst into laughter. They hold their stomach as laughter was making them run out of breath, while Ayame continues to stare at them calmly. Finally the first man caught his breath and sighs in satisfaction. "Ah, you really are something, sweetheart. But playtime is over." He glances at the rest of the group with a foolish grin. "Let's get 'em, boys. We'll start with this one." He points to Ayame as the men advance to her.

Ayame prepares her hidden kunai. "You're making a big mistake… leave and you won't get hurt." She sees that the men were not listening to her warning, so she decides to take action as soon as they got close enough.

When Ayame feels one of them grabbing her from behind, she flips the man over and twist his arm clock-wise. Because the man thought that she is weak he tries to overpower her, but his attempt failed as his arm snapps off. The man begins to scream in agonizing pain. The rest of the group stares in shock.

"You should take him to a medic. He is hurt." Ayame said.

The first man growls in embarrassment. "Don't just stand there, you idiots! Get her!" But the men did not move a muscle. The deadly stare of Ayame is more than enough to let those frightened men know that she is serious and is not going to hold back. Since they got the message, they grab their injured member and rush away. The first man continues to growl, but the click of his tongue proves that he admits defeat. "This isn't over, dollface! My name is Ryo! Remember that!" With those last words he runs with the rest of the men.

Ayame approaches to the woman with a warm smile. "Are you alright, ma'am?"

Even though the woman's face is covered in the shadow of her hood, she can see a smile spreading across her lips. "Yes. Thank you very much for your help."

"It's no trouble at all. You just be careful next time." Ayame said as she enters inside the tool shop.

"Um!" The woman sounded out to her.

Ayame face the woman again. "Yes?"

"I would like to repay you in gratitude." The woman said in a shy tone.

"That's not necessary. Just please be safe." Ayame replied with a gentle smile.

"But it is necessary!" The woman's voice increase with determination.

Ayame sighs and rubs her head in thought. "To be honest, I don't know what I really want from you, and I really need to get supplies for my next travel."

"Where are you going?" The woman asked curiously.

"To the Yamanaka village. Why?"

The woman beamed with a smile. "What a coincidence! I'm heading there tomorrow! Because you see…" She removes the hood over her head to reveal a young beautiful woman. Her hair is long and gold that it reaches below the waist. Her eyes are of crystal blue. Her skin is fair and almost perfect. There is no mistake that this little lady is not from this village. "I'm from the Yamanaka clan. My name is Mina Yamanaka."

"Mina Yamanaka, huh?" Ayame asked as she chuckled. "Then I may have something that you can give me."

"Alright! What is it?"

"Since I am staying at Yamanaka for quite a while, do you mind if I stay at your place? I may not have enough money, but I can cook for you." Ayame said.

Mina's smile widens. "Oh, I'd be delighted! You don't have to worry about a thing… um…?"

"Ayame. Ayame Tsukiyo."

Mina's eye widens in shock. "The Ayame Tsukiyo?! The one people call "The Tsukiyo Sorceress"?!"

"Please don't call me that." Ayame said quickly. "I'm…no sorceress."

Mina blinks in confusion. "Did I offend you? I'm so sorry!"

"No, you didn't offend me at all, it's just… I really don't see myself as a sorceress. How can I be, when I couldn't save the people that I cared for…? They're dead because of me…" Ayame trails off her voice in shame.

"From what I've heard from people, you saved many lives for quite some time. You have incredible skills of magic and taijutsu. You are amazing, Ayame!"

"Just stop, please!" Ayame pleaded in anger.

There is a long silence between the two of them. Guilt crawls unto Ayame's heart. She holds her head tightly and leans into a wall. "I'm sorry, Mina. I'm just tired, that's all."

Mina shakes her head. "No no no! I kinda went overboard. I'm the one who should apologize."

"Still, I shouldn't have yelled at you. It was wrong of me to do that."

Mina's smile returns the smile with a slight nod. "Well forgive and forget."

Ayame returns the smile with her own nod. "Agreed."

"So when are you planning on going to Yamanaka?" Mina asked.

"First thing in the morning."

Mina's eyes beamed in delight once again. "Then we shall go together!"

Ayame can't help but giggle at Mina's bubbly personality.

Giggle? Did she actually giggle? It has been so long since she giggled, let alone smile genuinely. Ever since the day that she lost her family and friends it was very hard to smile, but now here she is laughing with a girl who is probably a few years younger than her. Ayame feels happy, but at the same time she is afraid. She fears that if she gets too attached, she will lose her. "But…let's make it clear that I'm just a stranger staying at your place for a few days. Okay?"

Mina's eyes show a hint of disappointment, but nods in agreement. "I understand."

To avoid the sad, awkward atmosphere, Ayame smiles and place her hand on her shoulders. "It's for the best. And besides, you may never see me again."

"But…" Mina speaks softly. "I want to see you again."

Ayame doesn't know what more to say. It's not as if she wants to avoid her, but she can't take any risks of losing people on her conscience. She is not too sure if she can deal with another death.

"If you're worried that something might happen to me, I can take care of myself."

Ayame becomes astonished. It is as if she has read her mind. "You were going to get hurt by those men."

Mina waves her hand dismissively. "I was about to make my move, but you came to my rescue."

"…so you had everything under control."

"I'm still grateful to you."

The girls continue to talk for hours. When the sun started to set, they decide to check in a hotel and spend the night. They continue to talk afterwards, including along the way to the hot bath. There are many things that they both have in common. They both lost their parents, so they went through hardships. Although Mina was raised in the orphanage and eventually was adopted by another Yamanaka member.

They enter inside the bathroom and remove their towels. The scent and the temperature of the room are relaxing and satisfying. It is perfect. As they step inside the water, they left out a soft satisfying moan. The water feels like it is made from the heavens. The two girls said nothing for a while until Mina begins to speak.

"Do you have a special someone in your life?"

Ayame's heart stings in despair. She quickly thinks about Sota… and then Madara. "… I had someone. Let's just say they are no longer a part of my life."

Mina gasps and covers her mouth, thinking that she may have hurt Ayame's feelings. "Oh heavens! I am so sorry! I didn't know!" Now Mina feels that no matter what she say, she keeps hurting her.

"It's okay! It's okay! It happened a long time ago." Ayame assured.

"Do you mind telling me what happened? If you don't want to, I completely understand."

"Well…" Ayame said in thought. She tries hard to erase the memory of that tragic day, but how long has it been since she told anyone? Maybe if she tells someone, she might feel like she is being released from the shackles of her sorrow. "One guy just decides to betray me, and… another died in my arms."

Mina feels even more guilty for asking such a personal question. "I'm so sorry for asking… I should stop now."

"Don't worry about it. In fact, I kinda feel relief for telling you this. So don't feel bad and…" Ayame smiles affectionately. "thank you."

"Are you sure? I can be quite a chatter box."

To get avoid the conversation to continue any further, Ayame quickly asks, "Do you have a special someone?"

Mina's smile returns on her lips with a beam of joy. "Yes, I have a husband named Devon. He is currently back home waiting for me."

A hint of envy strikes at Ayame's heart. Fortunately, she is good at concealing her feelings for the time being. After all, Mina already feels guilty enough as it is. "Really? That is wonderful to hear, Mina. How long have you two been married?" Normally Ayame does not get into anyone's business, but if it means that Mina won't be able to ask more stuff about her then she will do her best to think of questions for her.

"Oh we've been married for a whole year now. It's going well so far."

"Keep him very close to you, Mina. You never know when it might be the last." Ayame said softly.

Mina furrows her brow, wondering why Ayame would say that. "What do you mean?"

Ayame realize what she just said might have frightened her. She places her lip with a reassuring smile. "Oh, don't worry about it. It's just me rambling nonsense stuff. Anyway, we should enjoy our bath and forget about our worries."

"I agree!" Mina said as her usual smile returns.

As they resume to relax in the bath, Ayame's mind slowly wonders into another world. Sometimes she travels into a world that she created, which it has no name considering that she is still not good with names. Out of nowhere her mind slowly flies into the thought of Madara. She shakes her head in disgust. How could she even think about the man who betrayed her? What on Earth is she thinking?

"Ayame?..." Mina's voice interrupts her dispute with her mind.

"Yes, Mina?"

Mina hesitates to speak at first, unsure just what exactly to say to her. "Do you… have a sibling?"

Ayame thinks that it is an odd thing to ask. She knows that Mina is strange, but this one is just… unusual. "No, I don't. Why do you ask?"

"Well… I never had any siblings in my life… and I always wanted a brother or a sister." Mina said shyly.

"So that's why you were trying to get to know me?" Ayame asks, suddenly realizing her whole purpose. "But… we just met today. How can you possibly see me as a sister?"

Mina almost looks like a shy child that desperately wants a toy, but doesn't know how to ask. "Because… you look like the older sister that I always wanted. I know it's weird, but I always wanted a sister like you, Ayame."

Ayame can't help but love the fact that she is being viewed as a sister. But the fear of losing someone close has replaced her happy feelings. "It's… best that-" Mina cuts her off.

"I'm sorry, but you can't decide what is good for me. I may be young, but I know exactly what I want. So please…stop pushing me away just because of your fear. You're afraid to lose someone close to you again. I get it. But that doesn't necessarily mean that it's going to happen to me."

"You don't know that, Mina." Ayame said.

"You're right, I don't. But I do have faith." Mina huffed. "You should try it."

Faith…Ayame hasn't heard that word for so long. She'd almost forgot how to have faith. The last time she had that feeling it was before Madara decided to forget about their dreams… and his friends. Mina has opened her mind and made Ayame realize what it truly means to have faith in, not just themselves… but in others as well. She now remembers her true goal and dream, and it is all thanks to this Yamanaka girl.

A warm smile spreads on Ayame's lips. "For someone who is so young… you really do have knowledge beyond your years. Thank you. You made me realize something very important…little sister."

Mina's heart pounds in disbelief. For the first time in her life, someone has called her "little sister". She waited so long for someone to call her that, let alone finally having a sibling. Tears starts to form in her crystal blue eyes as joy fills up her soul. She lunge Ayame into a tight hug. "Does… this mean that you'll stay with me?"

Ayame returns Mina's hug gently. "I will have to do some traveling, but yes I will."

Mina's hug slightly tightens happily. "As long as you come back for me, I don't mind. I'm just so glad! I finally have a sister!"

To be honest, Ayame feels very happy as well. Maybe she secretly wants to have a companion. After all, it has been a long time since she felt happy with a so called sibling. "That's right. And I'll always protect you. That's what older sisters are for, right?"

"You better believe it!" Mina giggles.

The woman laughs throughout the hours. Soon they feel that they are clean enough to leave the bath and get ready for bed. They spoke about a lot of things as they prepare to sleep. Since they declared that they are now siblings, they share the same bed. Soon Mina falls asleep peacefully as Ayame stays awake. It's no surprise, really. There are nights that Ayame just could not sleep.

After a failing attempt to try to sleep, Ayame decides to roam around the hotel until she feels exhausted.

Not long after walking from hallway to hallway, she hears a woman moaning. Ayame stops her tracks to hear better. To her relief, the moan sounds like it's more of a pleasure than pain. It's probably a woman having sex with gods knows who. Not really interested, Ayame continues to take a stroll around the hall until she hears the woman moan out the name she knows too well.

"Oh Lord Madara!"

The name stung Ayame's heart. She'd hope that she will never hear that name again. She peaks at the crack of the door. The room is dark, but she can see a woman with a slender body riding on top of a man. She knows that the man who is having sex with the woman, is Madara Uchiha.

Ayame watches the two passionately having sex in pure jealousy. Why should she feel jealous? Especially when she decided that she no longer loves him, and to move on long ago. She curse her heart for betraying her. Her heart aches sorrowfully as the woman begged Madara to cum inside her, only to receive Madara's reply with a sadistic chuckle. Ayame could no longer bare to see this anymore. Her body darts away from the hallway. She does not care where she ends up just as long as it is far enough.

After what seems to be like hours, she rushes to the balcony and falls on her knees. Panting and holding back her tears is simply not a good combination when a person is distress.

"Why?..." Ayame mumbles. "Why does it hurt?... I don't love him. I can't even stand him. So why?... why is my heart aching for something that I don't even want?"

She looks at the moon as if she is waiting for an answer. "I want my heart to stop hurting…"

As if it's on cue, the moon shines so brightly like a gleaming jewel that is reflected by the light. And as if possessed by the moon, Ayame stands tall and begins to sing…

"Moonlight hear me cry  
Hear me plea with sorrow

Ease my pain of cry

Let me smile

So I can shine with glee and love

Return the light that once was mine"

After singing the song, Ayame's tears rolls down on her pale cheek. However, instead of feeling sad she feels rather calm and collected. The moon is a strange object that floats above the night sky, but it always does shine the darkness. It's always there to help her. A humble smile replaces saddened lips.

"I have a little sister now." Ayame said. "I am truly blessed to receive such a lovely gift."

Her smile widens at the moon. "You knew I was very lonely, so you sent her to me, didn't you?" She giggles happily. "Thank you, moon. Thank you so much for being there for me when I need you the most."

Ayame slightly bows her head, facing the woodened floor. She begins to pray for the hope of everlasting relationship with Mina.

Before she opens her eyes, she feels a powerful arm securely wrap around her tiny body. Ayame gasps in horror, unable to lose the capturer's grip.

"It's been a long time… Ayame Tsukiyo." A deep masculine voice spoke softly in her ear.

The voice is definitely different, but she knows exactly who this person is. The man who is holding her possessively is the one who she used to love.

"… indeed it has, Madara Uchiha."

* * *

**Author: Well! There you have it! Another chapter! And a cliff hanger to boot, DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN! Now, my grammar may have been a bit off this time so please excuse me about that T^T I will try my best to post another one sooner. As always, please leave your comment and if you have any criticisms, please feel free to tell me about it. I'm always open minded. Until next time lovelies! See ya! ^.^**


	6. Chapter 5 - Encounter Meeting the Exhil

**Author's Note: Hey what's up guys?! I know, I know that it's been like forever since I updated the last chapter AND leaving you guys with the suspense with a little cliff hanger. Again, work and studying does not combine well T^T BUT! I hope this chapter will make up the delay and I promise, promise, promise, PROMISE that I will update faster! Anyway, enjoy the chapter my lovelies! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I only own my own characters, and other oc's belong to my boyfriend and friend of mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Encounter. Meeting of the Exhiled Prince**

Madara inhales Ayame's scent as he pulls her tiny body closer. "Tell me… how have you been, hm?"

His deep voice intoxicates Ayame's body. His warm masculine body makes her just want to melt into him. Thankfully she finds the will to fight the urge. "What do you want, Madara? Last time I checked, you wanted nothing to do with Hashirama and I."

He chuckles softly as he continues to hold her. "Do not misunderstand. I did not come to simply "talk" to rekindle our friendship. I've come because I sensed your chakra. I knew it was you. Your Tsukiyo chakra is unmistakable and…" his voice trails off as he sniff softly into her hair. "I can tell that you have gotten stronger. I'm impressed."

"What do you expect? To be a helpless victim to despair? It has only gotten me stronger." Ayame said.

There is a long pause before Madara can respond. "It can't be helped, Ayame. I will say this again, there is no such thing as peace."

"How do you know? For all I know, you never gave peace a chance." Ayame's voice grows in fury, which in return Madara raise his kunai at her neck.

"Be careful… you do not want to wake the others now, do you?"

"You do not scare me."

Madara gently press the kunai against her neck, making a tiny blood seep out. "Then…I shall give you a reason to fear me."

Ayame can't help but laugh at his promise. She can feel Madara's eye narrow dangerously.

"And what is so funny?" Madara asked in a dark tone of voice.

"You have taken everything from me, Madara. You have shattered my soul. You have left me alone. What more damage can you possibly do?" Ayame challenged him.

Madara knows that she is challenging him. It amuses him really. He always do enjoy challenges. It gives him something to do, to say the least. Never, have a woman challenged him before. He can tell that this is going to entertain him.

"Well for one…" his voice changes into a whisper. "I can take away your freedom."

Has Madara really become so cold? The Madara she knew was never like this. When they were young, he was kind with a good spirit. Now all Ayame can sense is bitterness, coldness…and hatred.

"What have you become, Madara?" Ayame asked.

"Are you really asking me that silly question?" He laughs. "Don't be a fool, Ayame. I've never changed. War has made me realize the reality of this world." Madara slowly releases Ayame, giving her the chance to face him eye to eye.

Ayame has to tilt her head way up to get a better look at his face. Madara definitely grew taller. Her head reaches just below his shoulders. His hair has gotten longer, just below his waist. His youthful face is now of a full grown man. It transformed from innocent to bitterness. The shape of his face still has some youth, but it is very masculine nevertheless. She realizes that he is not wearing any shirt, which she thank the heavens that the night hides her heated cheeks. His bare chest is very well sculpted and… very desirable.

Even in the night, Madara can see Ayame admiring his body. A low chuckle escapes from his mouth.

"Do you like what you see?"

Ayame immediately snaps into reality. "I have no idea what you mean. I'll ask you one more time. What are you doing here?"

Madara folds his arms and stares at the endless night sky. "Well I was here to take over this tiny village, which they willingly surrendered." He snickers victoriously. "I'm not really surprised coming from the Haruno clan."

"You're disgusting!" Ayame spat.

Madara towers over her. "It's what being a leader is all about. You do everything for your clan. Of course, you wouldn't understand since you're not a clan leader, let alone have a clan anymore."

"It's because of your clan!" Ayame screamed.

A chilling air passes through their bodies, which it made them not say a word for a moment. Ayame avoids eye contact with him, for if she continues to stare at him any longer she will break. She tries to control her body to stop shivering from anger, which it failed.

Ayame feels her chin being lifted by Madara's finger. "Ayame, look at me."

"No."

"Do I need to force you to look at me?"

She sighs irritably and look into Madara's eyes, only it is not his usual onyx eyes anymore. His eyes are now bright blood red. It is the sharingan. Oh how Ayame despise those eyes with a burning passion.

"A lot has changed, Ayame…" Madara's voice becomes softer and more gently, like he is trying to find a way to comfort her without sounding weak. "But the way I feel towards you has not."

Ayame is not sure whether she should trust his words or not. Her heart truly wants to believe him, but her mind tells her differently. She had listen to her heart before and it lead her to suffering. So this time, she will listen to her mind. She gently jerks her chin away from Madara's grasp. "Words won't convince me, Madara."

Madara smirks mischievously. "Oh I know. I figure you would say that. So I know a perfect solution."

That does not sound good to Ayame. "And…that is…?"

Before Ayame could react, Madara roughly pulls her closely and kiss her deeply. An unsatisfying squirm escapes from her mouth as she struggles to break free from the kiss. To her dismay, Madara is too strong for Ayame. She feels his warm tongue sliding inside the entrance of her mouth, which she tries to keep them closed. He manage his tongue to intrude her mouth and dance around hers. His strong arms quickly wraps around her tiny shoulder frame, so that she won't escape.

Ayame desperately claws his shoulders, but it only arouses Madara. When it comes to sex, he loves adding pleasure with pain. The feeling of warm strands of blood tickling down his hard skin made him purr lustfully in her mouth. After a few moment of kissing Madara finally breaks the kiss slowly, leaving a small strand of saliva connecting their lips.

Instatntly Ayame slaps Madara across his cheek. "You animal! I am not like those women who will freely spread their legs for you! I have great respect for myself, and not even you will ever take that away! So keep your dirty hands to yourself!"

Madara's expression is rather stunned as he slowly place his hand on where Ayame striked his cheek. No women ever dared to strike him, let alone resist him. His lip curls into a smirk as he gives a low chuckle. Ayame hasn't changed. She is still the short-tempered girl that he remembers from long time ago. The more he thinks about it, his chuckle turns into a manical laughter which it slightly scares Ayame. The stining pain on his cheek arouses Madara even further. She will make his life very exciting.

"Yes…" Madara said between his laughter. "This is what I need…"

"Madara?..." Ayame's fear increases. "What are you thinking?..."

Madara's laugher begins to die down as he breathes slowly. Then he stares coldly at Ayame. "I am thinking… that you are the one, Ayame."

Ayame steps back from Madara slowly, fearing that what he might say might make things uncomfortable. "What exactly do you mean by that?..."

He scoffs at her question as he folds his arms. "I have been hearing rumors about you. The one who expells demons from home, giving blessings to villages, the great healer, user of great magic, the one who people call the Tsukiyo sorceress." Madara started. "To be honest, I am not surprised. From what I remember, you were pretty strong. Almost strong enough to match my strength. I need a strong woman to carry out the Uchiha legacy. Do you still not get it, Ayame?" He then grabs her arms again. "I'm going to make you my bride."

Madara's last sentence made Ayame speechless. If she was twelve years old she would be happy, but how he is now it is a completely different story. It's not like she doesn't want to be with Madara. In fact, she would've said yes to him. The dark aura that Ayame sense is what makes her cringe and stay away from him. After all, this is the man who does not believe in peace, let alone destroyed the orphanage. With a heavy heart, she lowers her head.

"I'm sorry, Madara. But I am not interested." Ayame said softly.

"Heh! Do you think that I am giving you a choice?" Madara pulls her closer again. "I will take you as mine. With or without your consent."

Is she hearing this correctly? First Madara takes everything that she held dear, and now he is forcing her to be with him? That is the last straw.

Ayame roughly push Madara away from her. "Just who do you think I am, huh?! I am not a prize to be won! Do you think I am like that woman whom you just has sex with?! I am not the silly girl that you once knew! Do you really think that I am going to just let you claim me as your own?! You seriously do not know me!"

Madara's eye narrow dangerously. "Now Ayame, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. I can do either way."

Ayame returns the stare with her chocolate eyes. "I am not afraid of you."

With that last sentence she brush past against Madara's shoulder and walk back to the empty hallway, leaving him stare after as she leaves.

In Madara's opinion, Ayame has become such an enigma. He breathes out in annoyance. "Such a woman…"

* * *

In the morning, Ayame and Mina set off on their travel to the Yamanaka village. Ayame explained to Mina what was going on and decided to skip breakfast, so that they can avoid the conflict between Ayame and Madara. In a way at first, Mina thought that is actually cute until she finishes hearing the whole detail.

Now as they travel, they are forced to keep an eye out for any danger. Especially after the encounters they had in Haruno.

Mina makes sure that she is close by to Ayame, which she doesn't mind.

"Sorry… I usually don't like traveling through a forest." Mina confessed.

"Forgive me for asking, but why is your husband is okay with you traveling by yourself? Surely he knows that it is dangerous for a very young lady like you to travel alone in a place like this." Ayame asked.

"Well the truth is… he isn't. I kinda left without his consent." Mina answered.

Ayame stops her track and stares at Mina in disbelief. "You'll make your husband worry."

Mina sighs. "I do feel bad that I make him worry, but we are running out of food and supplies."

"You could've waited for your husband to come with you."

"We were running out of food." Mina said.

If it's one thing that annoys Ayame, is her minimal excuse. "Mina. You can have as many excuses as you want, it doesn't change the fact that you left without your husband. Right now he must be worried sick about you."

Mina pouts, making a face of an angry child. "I can take care of myself."

"That's not the point. You left your husband worried." Ayame repeated.

"Oh you sound just like my mother!"

A moment of silence passes by before they started laughing. Just yesterday they became sisters, and now they are behaving like actual sisters.

"Ah you're right. I should apologize to Devon when I see him."

"And explanation."

"I thought you don't want to put up with excuses."

"…shut up."

The girls laughs again as they resume their journey.

A few steps later, they hear a rustle in a bush. They halt and ready their weapons for any attack. Then they hear a few more rustles in the bush. Something or someone is definitely following them.

"Whoever you are, show yourself!" Ayame called out.

No answer.

An animal maybe? Ayame slowly picks up a rock and throws it at the rustling bush. They hear a hard thud, following a low groan.

So it's definitely not an animal. Ayame draws out her kunai. "If you don't show yourself, then I'll just make you come out. I can deal either."

"Heh. It seems that my men are too stupid to keep quiet, dollface."

Dollface? The only person she remembers calling her that was the man from the Haruno village.

"…Ryo?"

Ryo stands triumphantly with an arrogant smirk. "Glad that you haven't forgotten my name, Tsukiyo sorceress."

Ayame's eyes narrow angrily at him.

"That's right. I found out who you really are, and using you will give my group an advantage. You're coming with us, Tsukiyo." Ryo said.

"And if I refuse?" Ayame taunts.

"Then the Yamanaka girl will take your place."

Mina growls. "Just because you laid a hand on me yesterday, doesn't mean that I am weak! Don't you dare mess with me!"

"Mina, keep your temper in check." Ayame said calmly.

"But Ayame-!"

"Don't lose your temper over them. It is not worth it."

Then it is Ryo's turn to narrow his eyes at Ayame. "Not worth it, huh? You know yesterday you really humiliated me. I don't take that lightly. But I'll tell you what, you give me a kiss and I'll forgive you."

Ayame gives him a quizzical look. Is she really that desirable to make a man want to be in bed with her? Has she not covered herself well enough? "Just what kind of a woman do you take me for? I am not for sale."

"I know that for sure. That's why it will be rewarding once I get my hands on you."

"Really? You're that desperate? That's just sad, man." A male voice calls out.

Everyone turns to see a man with short white hair. He wears an eye patch over his right eye. He wears a long dark brown cloak, covering whatever he is hiding underneath it. Ayame notice that he has red gleaming eyes. At first she thought that he is an Uchiha, but then she realizes that there is no tomoe formed around his pupil. Just who is he?

"Devon!" Mina calls out happily.

The man, Devon, nods and gives out a peace sign. "Yo!"

One of Ryo's men scoffs at Devon. "Just who the hell does this clown think he is?"

Devon raises a brow. "A clown you say? I'm sorry, but I am not the one who is picking on girls. If you really want to pick on someone…" His lip slowly turns into a grin. "Why don't you guys pick on me?"

The group stares at Devon briefly, and then begins to laugh heartily. Ryo is the only one who is not laughing. He sense something in Devon that is making him tremble. It angers him really. He never wants to tremble to nobody.

"Kill him." Ryo said as calmly as he can.

Without hesitation the men dash at Devon.

Devon did not move as the men rush to attack him. As soon as they did, Devon dodges every single blow. He even knocks out a few men in just a few seconds. After a few attempts, the men pants in defeat.

"Is that all? I'm absolutely disappointed. I was expecting a little more… I don't know… challenging?" Devon teases.

Everyone is astonished at how Devon is not even sweating. Not even a slight pant. In fact, he actually has a bored expression on his face.

"But if you're finished…" Devon draws out his sword. "Then it's my turn. And I promise that I WILL kill you."

Their bravery instantly left their soul. It made Ryo growl in fury.

"Don't just stand there you fools! Kill him now!"

This time instead of listening to his command, they left him behind and run away. Devon was not going to let them get away, however. They messed with his wife and he is not going to them get away with it. His sword starts to spark in flame and engulfs it. This time his red eye glows dark red.

"Dark Luster Inferno!"

Then a wave of fire lunges at the running men and wraps around them. The men scream in agony as their body begins to cook slowly.

Ayame can't help but not like the fact that they are dying slowly and painfully. They probably deserve it, but she just can't help but feel sad. Soon the screams stop and their body turn into ashes. Ryo manage to get away from the pool of fire, but his right body burns from the attack.

Devon walks over and raises his sword above Ryo's head. "See ya."

"Don't do it!" Ayame pleads.

Devon looks at Ayame like she lost her mind. "You're kidding, right? He just harassed you guys and took you away. Do you think I'll let him live?"

"Just… please don't… he suffered enough."

His red eye stares into her chocolate eyes. Inside her eyes he can see mercy and compassion. He can also see sorrow and pain. Devon breathes out sheathe his sword. "Whatever. Your problem, not mine."

Ryo stares up at Devon with a smirk. "You shouldn't have done that…" As he reach for his dagger, Devon slash his head clean off within a flash.

Devon looks at Ayame, whom she has a pained expression. He breathes out again. "I was going to let him live, if he wasn't a fucking idiot to try to attack me. You better not hold that against me."

Ayame shakes her head. "No. It had to be done and I thank you for saving us. So you're Devon, right?"

He grins. "The one and only. I'm guessing my wife told you about me?"

"Yes she did."

"Speaking of my wife…" Devon roughly poke Mina's forehead. "You and I have some serious talking to do."

Mina and Ayame have a feeling that it can only mean one thing…Mina is in serious trouble. Rightfully so, as a matter of fact.

As they resume their travel, Ayame can't help but feel as if she has heard his name somewhere before. Where and when is the question. Then an idea strikes her head.

"Devon, where are you from?" Ayame asks.

Devon looks at her suspiciously. "Valua… why do you ask?"

Ayame ignores his question. "Then… is it true that you are the exhiled prince that I've heard so much about?"

Silence surrounds their atmosphere before Devon could speak. "Yeah. I am the exhiled prince. The very one who murdered my Uncle for killing my father and usurping his throne. So what are you going to do? Are you going to turn me in?"

"I won't do such a thing. I am just curious, that's all." Ayame smiles. "It is a great pleasure to meet you, Mr. Luster."

Devon chuckles as he rubs his head. "Ah, you don't have to call that. Devon works just fine with me. So what's your name?"

"Ayame Tsukiyo."

"Ayame? The one whom people call you the Tsukiyo sorceress?"

She hesitates for the obvious reasons and then nods. "…yes."

After thinking that Devon might freak out, he surprise her with just a shrug and a smile. "Cool. Nice to meet you as well."

"…you're not going to freak out?"

"Hey, for all I know you're just a person to me. And besides, I know what it's like to have a strong reputation." Devon answers as he ruffle Ayame's hair, which it annoys her.

"I'm not a kid!"

"Get use to it." Devon grins goofily.

Ayame sighs, which quickly is replaced by laughter. Perhaps things will go so well for her future after all. Something that she had lost is slowly coming back to her heart and honestly, she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Now as for you, little missy." He points to Mina. " I am still going to have a talk with you."

Another silence passes by before Mina replies with two simple words.

"Ah crap…"

* * *

**Author's Note: Phew! Well! That's all for now folks! I hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I wrote it! As always, please give me some love and don't hesitate to give me some criticism. I do want to improve myself after all. Until next time my loves! See ya soon!...hopefully! ^^; XD**


	7. Chapter 6 - A Deal with a Demon

**Author's Note: HEY GUYS! MISSED ME? Sorry that I took forever in posting another chapter, but you know the usual; work and studying. But I do hope that you'll enjoy this chapter (I know I did when I made this chapter, hue hue hue hue!) Anywho! I will be posting chapters a bit slower than usual because I am making my very own novel that I do plan to publish one day. But don't worry! I won't forget this fanfic and you awesome readers! Enjoy this chapter guys! I'm sure you will!**

* * *

**Chapter Six – A Deal with a Demon**

Throughout the travel to Yamanaka, Devon scolds and poke Mina's forehead for leaving him worried. Mina tries to plea Ayame to back her up, but Ayame is too busy laughing hysterically at the married couple.

"Devon, how many times do I have to apologize?" Mina complains.

"Until I am satisfied. Besides, it'll take a whole lot more than an apology to make it up." Devon replies.

Mina gives Ayame another pleading help, hoping that this time she'll help. Her attempts fail when Ayame raise her hands as she continues to laugh. "I'm sorry Mina, but this is your fault. So you deserve this scolding."

Devon pokes Mina's head from behind. "Oy! I'm not done talking to you, Mina. Now how many times do I have to tell you? You may be strong, but the forest is still a dangerous place to travel by. You know I can't help but worry when you do this."

Mina hangs her head shamefully. "I really am sorry, Devon.."

Ayame finally finishes laughing and breathes out with satisfaction. "May I give you both a suggestion?"

The couple turns their attention to Ayame.

"I think you two should compromise. I know you mean well, but you're both at fault."

"What?!" The couple asks in shock.

"Mina, if you can wait for Devon, then getting the supplies shouldn't be a problem. Devon, I know that you train to get stronger, but you must be aware of the household as well. How can you get stronger on an empty stomach?" Ayame explains.

"So what do you suggest?" Devon asks.

"I suggest that you two need to make a schedule." Ayame answers simply.

"Well…it might help." Mina says.

"As long as it doesn't fuck up my training, then sure, we'll give it a try."

Ayame smiles. "Then it's settled. As soon as we reach to your house, I can help prepare a schedule. How soon is it until we reach there anyway?"

Devon looks over at the horizon. "I'd say we should arrive there by sunset."

Ayame nods. "Alright, it's not so bad so bad."

"When we do come home, I'll get dinner ready." Devon said.

Ayame gives Devon a quizzical look, but then grins slightly. "So you cook as well, hm?"

Devon returns the grin. "Well I did travel a lot, so I had to learn."

"And he is an amazing cook, Ayame. Once you taste his food, you'll never want to eat anywhere else." Mina gloated proudly, which it completely embarrassed Devon.

"Oh come on Mina, you're embarrassing me." Devon said bashfully.

"What? I'm just telling the truth." Mina said.

It's strange. Ayame is starting to feel as if she is back at the orphanage. Just listening to these two reminds her of the children from the orphanage. A small smile spreads on her face as she remembers them. There is not a day when Ayame stops thinking of them. In fact, when she looks at Devon, he reminds her so much of Sota. She remembers his confession to her from the night that before he died.

Devon is exactly like Sota. They both have arrogant attitude and deep motivation to protect his loved ones. The more she thinks about it, her heart aches so much. Oh how she miss him and the other children.

"Ayame, are you okay?" She hears Mina's voice in a frantic tone.

Ayame becomes confused. What on earth could Mina be freaking out this time? "Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Because you're crying." Devon responds.

Ayame slowly place her hand on her cheek and gasp slightly as she feels a strand of tear on her cheek. How odd? She didn't feel her tears rolling down from her eyes. What is even more odd is that she is still crying. She gently wipe her tears away, unsure just what exactly to think of it.  
All of a sudden, her instinct to hum starts to command her mind, before she begins to lose control. Ayame hums the lullaby.

Devon immediately knows that tune and begins to sing along.

This surprises Ayame. No one that she knows ever sings this lullaby. Only a Tsukiyo would sing that song. Now this man is singing the Tsukiyo lullaby by heart. She even see a strand of tear quickly sliding down his cheek. Could it be…could he be?...

"Devon…"Ayame said softly.

"Come on. Lets get home quickly before it gets dark." Devon said as he quickly starts walking ahead of the girls.

There is just so much that Ayame wants to know about Devon. It doesn't matter what it takes, she must know if he is what she think he is. She has a strong feeling that she might be right.

* * *

"Home at last!" Mina shouts in glee as the group arrives at the Yamanaka village. As Devon predicted, they made it by sunset.

Throughout the rest of their travel, Ayame was completely quiet. Of course Devon was quiet too. Mina had to do all the talking, just to avoid the awkward feeling. But fortunately they made it home and hopefully silence will cease. Once again, no one begins to say anything. This is really ticking Mina off.

Before Mina can begin to yell, Devon finally speaks out. "I'm going to start cooking. Mina, why don't you show Ayame the guest room?"

"Um…sure?" Mina puzzles.

"Actually, I'd like to cook with you, if you don't mind." Ayame said. "Mina can show me the room later."

Devon smirks slightly. "So you cook too?"

Ayame returns the smirk. "Of course I can. I used to take care of children."

Still grinning, Devon folds his arms. "How about we make things interesting?"

"I'm listening."

"Two words. Cook off." Devon said. "What do you say?"

Ayame chuckles. "I say let the game begin."

"And I'll be the judge!" Mina said happily.

"Then lets get started!" Both Devon and Ayame said as they rush to the kitchen.

During the cooking competition, they spoke about what their favorite hobbies are, what their favorite food are, and their dreams. Devon's dream is to one day retun to his kingdom and set things right. He thinks that Ayame's dream is a bit unrealistic, but he admits that peace sounds very nice. Wars kill people, and it killed his close comrades. That's why he decides to stay away from wars as much as he can.

Then Devon remembers of what Ayame said. "Hey Ayame, you said you've taken care of children before, right?"

"Yes?"

"Where exactly are they?"

"…they're dead. They were killed a few years ago and it's my fault that they're dead."

Devon feels a cold chill through his veins. "Who killed them?..."

"The Uchihas."

"Tch. The Uchihas disgusts me. They do nothing but take control of each clan. All they care about is power." Devon growls.

"And that's not all. I believe they destroyed my clan as well. Speaking of which…how did you know the Tsukiyo lullaby?"

Devon stops his track of cooking and pause before he can answer. "My mother was a Tsukiyo. She sang that lullaby to me when I was just an infant. It's the only memory I have of my mother."

"At least you have something of your mother. For all you know, you could remember nothing of her." Ayame said.

"Yeah, that's true. What about your mother?"

"My mother…"Ayame says as her mind trails off to the memory of her mother. There are a lot of things that she remembers doing with her mother. But one thing that she cherish about her is the time when she took her to a beautiful river. It was a hot summer night and Ayame was too hot to sleep, so her mother took her to the river to cool off. She remembers how the water glittered so beautifully underneath the moonlight. What truly caught her interest is how her mother's body glowed beautifully when the moonbeam shot her. She looked like she could be a moon goddess. She really miss her mother so much.

She comes back to reality from the world of memories and smiles at Devon. "There are a lot of things that I remember about her. Sadly, thanks to the Uchihas, my mother is dead. The only surviving Tsukiyo is you and me."

"Fucking Uchihas…I hate them." Devon mutters angrily.

"I do try to hate them…but I just can't seem to. My heart isn't meant to hate, I suppose." Ayame said.

"Pure Tsukiyo doesn't have room to hate. I'm not pure at all, so maybe that's why I take great pleasure in getting my revenge." Devon said.

"What will that accomplish? It's not like it will bring anyone back."

"True, but at least I'll have the satisfaction of justice and knowing the fact that they are rotting in hell."

Ayame laughs heartedly. Devon definitely reminds her of Sota. She wouldn't be surprised if they are brothers. "You remind me of someone special to me."

"Oh yeah? Who?" Devon grins, happy that he is reminded by someone special.

"His name was Sota. He was a very passionate young man. He dedicated his life into protecting us. He was such a goofball, and sometimes a loud mouth bragger…but his heart was always in the right place. It's one of the things that I loved about him."

Hearing her speak in past tense about her friend can only mean that this Sota person is no longer living. He feel his heart sting for the young Tsukiyo. "Tell me Ayame, is there anyone you love still alive?"

Ayame's smile gets weaker when she heard the question. She honestly hate answering that question. "No. They are all dead."

A sting of guily strikes in Devon's heart. It is no wonder that he can see pain in Ayame's eyes. No matter how hard she tries to force a smile, even if everyone is fooled by her fake smile, he can still see it as clear as day.

Ayame continues. "But thanks to Mina, I am happy again. It's been a long time since I had someone to care for."

Now Devon is intrigued and confused at the same time. Nobody that he knew, not even himself, would be this calm or happy after tragic events especially during war. "I don't get it Ayame, how can you stay so…peaceful after everything you've been through? Hell, I would be looking for blood."

Ayame place the hardened noodle in boiling water as she thought. "It's not easy for me. I am not perfect at all. There has not been a day when I just want to go to the Uchihas and kill them…but I made a promise to myself and my clan."

"And…what is that promise?" Devon asks curiously.

The Tsukiyo woman smiles warmly at him. "That no matter what happens, I will choose the path of peace. My dream will forever be peace."

Even though that dream sounds very childish, Devon can't help but admire her positive spirirt. He can tell that she is not just talk. In her eyes, there is a spark of hope.

A foolish, childish grin spreads across his lip. "You know, I don't mind helping you out that dream."

Never have Ayame hear someone volunteer to help pursue peace. Even the monks would be afraid to step up against powerful clans. This exiled prince, who once belonged to the royal court and life, is willing to help a low class woman like herself.

"Are you sure you want to do that? It's not easy, you know." Ayame said.

"Hey, if I wasn't so sure then I wouldn't have volunteered." Devon replies sternly.

Ayame giggles. "Yes, I suppose you're right."

"You damn right I am!" Devon laughs foolishly.

Ayame rolls her eyes and laughs along with him. "Oh shut up, Devon."

"No." Devon said as he sticks his tongue out like a child, which it made Ayame laugh even harder.

* * *

Devon and Ayame place their dinner at the table, where the starving Mina sits and waiting patiently for the food. The competition begins and the two contestants waits eagerly as Mina taste each of their food.

The young Yamanaka girl's expression shifts as she tries to find out what spice they put in their food.

Devon is rather calm, because he is confident that his food will win no problem. Ayame, on the other hand, is actually nervous. It's true that she cooks, but she never cooked anyone for a long time. Her taste bud is slightly different than most people that she met throughout her travels. As most people like to have their food with a little seafood side, Ayame cannot stand the smell of fish. She especially hates fish. She can't explain why, she just does.

Mina's expression finally settles from searching to poker face. "Okay. I'm done tasting your food."

They both intently stare at Mina, waiting for the answer.

"Well?" Devon asks.

"Which one of us won?" Ayame follows after.

Mina closes her eyes in deep thought. Both of their food is actually delicious. She can't which one is the best. This is going to be very hard.

"…I honestly can't decide, guys. Both of you did an incredible job cooking dinner."

"You're not saying that just so you won't hurt our feelings, right?" Ayame asks.

Mina frowns, feeling offended that Ayame would think of such a thing. "Of course not! I am an honest girl!"

Devon snickers. "Says the girl who left home without telling her husband anything."

Mina huffs at his remark and pouts like a child. She wish Devon would drop that already. "That…is a completely different story. And would you drop it already? You're driving me crazy with that."

Devon waves his hand dismissively. "Relax, I'm only teasing you. Besides, you had it coming."

The Yamanaka sighs in defeat. "I'm telling you guys, I can't choose the winner. You two did a great job."

Although Ayame still have doubts about Mina's choice, her stomach tells her to just give up and eat. "Lets just agree that everyone is a winner and just eat. If we don't start eating, then the food will get cold and we'll be pretty upset. And trust me, it's never good to upset with an empty stomach.

Mina and Devon agreed and quickly begin to eat dinner.

Ayame must admit that Devon's cooking is absolute superb. It almost make her feel ashamed of her own cooking, but Devon compliments her food. He believe that her style is just as good as his. Because of that, Ayame's confidence increases a little more. In the end, it doesn't matter anymore as long as their stomachs are nice and full for the night.

Later that night, Ayame lies awake in the guest room bed. One would think that with a full stomach anyone can easily go to sleep, but not tonight for her. She knows that Mina and Devon are fast asleep, because they stopped talking about a few hours ago.

Ayame faces the window to look up at the lovely night sky. The moon is now a shape of a crescent moon. It's actually her favorite because sometimes she imagines that the night sky is grinning down at the Earth in a twisted way.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of struggling to sleep her eyes becomes heavy. Ayame continues to stare at the moon until her world slowly becomes coveted in a blanket of darkness.

* * *

"Ayame! Ayame wake up!" Mina's frantic voice rings in Ayame's ears.

Because Mina's voice has panic in it, Ayame quickly shot up. "What? What is it, Mina?!"

Mina's eyes show that something serious is going on. Her body shivers non-stop like something just scared out of her wits. She tries to hold herself to control the shaking, but it fails.

"Mina…what's going on?" Ayame repeats.

Mina finally gets a hold of herself and stares right into Ayame's eyes. "…the Uchihas are here to take over the Yamanaka clan."

Ayame's warm body suddenly turns cold. She can clearly see why Mina is panicking. Even she feels like panicking, until she hears something that makes her heart stop for a moment.

"And that's not all! Devon is out there dealing with them! I'm scared Ayame!" Mina panics again.

Ayame slowly breathes in and out. "Mina, do me a big favor and stay here no matter what." She says as she leaves the house without letting Mina object.

As Ayame runs to find Devon, she prays to the heavens that he is not dead. All the Yamanaka people are just standing there, wondering and fearing why the Uchihas are here.

Finally Ayame finds Devon on the ground, panting…and coughing out blood. Above Devon is Madara along with his men. She already lost the children in the orphanage, and she is not going to lose Devon…not as long as she's around.

"Fuck you…" Devon coughs out.

Madara sneered at him. "Is that your final word? Or your dying wish?"

Ayame's blood bois in anger. It angers her how Madara taunts and talks down at Devon, like he is nothing but dirt that he walks on. She wants to stop him, but she is not so sure if she is strong enough to face an Uchiha. To be truthful, she is too afraid to find out.

All of those doubts soon disappear as Madara lunges at Devon with his sword. Ayame reacts quickly by drawing her own kunai and block his sword.

Madara close his eyes and chuckles. "Well this is a surprise. I didn't expect you to be here."

"The same to you." Ayame said as she struggles to maintain her grip and balance on her kunai, but he is proving to be stronger.

"Tell me…what are you doing here?" Madara asks.

"I can ask you the same thing." Ayame replies defensively.

Madara chuckles as he retreats his sword from Ayame's kunai. "If you must know, I am here to conquer this clan. They have a special technique that is very useful. However, this man is slowing down my schedule, so I must get rid of him."

"Don't bet your ass on it, fucker…" Devon said.

"One more word out of you, and I will hand you over to Valua. I'm sure they'd be love to have your head on a platter." Madara sneers again.

"Your attention is with me now, Madara." Ayame interrupts.

The Uchiha leader shifts his eyes at her. "Stay out of this."

"I will not, Madara. Leave this people alone." Ayame said.

Madara's eyes activates his sharingan, having the tomoes swirling around his pupil as he narrows his eyes viciously at her. "And who will stop me? You?"

Ayame frowns. "I have no desire to fight you. However, if you continue to hurt these people, then you will force me to use force."

"But I thought peace is your main goal. Surely if you fight me, you will break your vows." Madara mocks.

"That does not include standing by and do nothing while people are in danger." Ayame says in defense. "I'll say it again, Madara, I have no desire to fight you. I implore for you to stop this."

Madara folds his arms and begins to circle around Ayame like a predator waiting for the right moment to pounce on it prey. "The reason why I am taking over this clan is because they have strong jutsu known as the mind transfer jutsu. With that kind of jutsu, we can be unstoppable. In order for me to cease my plan, you need to give me an offer that is much more value than the Yamanaka. So tell me Ayame, what will you offer to stop me?"

Ayame slowly breathes in and out. She knows exactly what Madara wants that he cannot refuse. Regretting her choice, she closed her eyes and reply. "…you can have me, the Tsukiyo sorceress."

The crowds gasp and murmur. Offering herself to the clan leader is like jumping into a lake with cannibal fish.

Madara chuckles amusedly. "How interesting. The Tsukiyo sorceress is offering herself to me, in exchange to give freedom to the Yamanaka. What an interesting offer…"

"People speak highly of me. You know how powerful I am and I show no resistance towards you. Do you not wish for a powerful person to serve you? I believe I can show you much more value than the Yamanaka."

"Ayame, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Devon shouts. "Are you out of your goddamn mind?!"

"Then who will protect the Yamanaka, Devon?! You can clearly see that the Uchihas has overpowered them. And besides…I know that he wants me. Don't you, Madara?"

Madara chuckles again as he steps closer to Ayame from behind. "You make a valid point, Ayame. Your power will give us Uchihas the advantage to destroy the damn Senjus."

The Uchihas nods and murmur agreement.

"Plus…"Madara lowers his head to her ear so that he can whisper. "There are other things that I can find you useful for." He purrs as he lightly licks her ear, which it made Ayame shiver.

Devon stands on his feet as he grips his sword. "Like I'd let you fucking take her…"

"Devon don't!" Ayame screams.

"But to make sure that you'll keep your promise, Ayame…" Madara continues, completely ignoring Devon. "We will take him and his wife as slaves."

Before Ayame could protest, one of the Uchihas already knocks Devon from behind while the other one left to get Mina. She quickly turns to Madara to strike his face, but he quickly catches both of her hands.

"Don't think I'll let you do that again." Madara said flatly. "You really didn't think this was going to be easy, did you?"

"Go to hell!" Ayame spat.

"Oh my dear…then I'll just simply drag you there with me." Madara said as he yanks her closer. "Remember my little lily, you just made a deal with a demon."

Ayame feels a jolt of pain on her stomach as her vision of his sharingan fades into a shadowy hue, until she sees nothing but the world of darkness. Even though she is unconscious, his last words keep repeating in her drifting mind.

_You just made a deal with a demon_…

* * *

**Author's Note: DUN DUN, DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN! And there you have it folks! Another cliff hanger to tourment you! Muahahaha! But seriously, I really do appreciate you guys reading my story. You guys can't imagine how much this mean to me. To be honest, I never thought I was going to have this many followers and it makes me so happy each time I get a new follower. You readers are the reason why I keep posting each chapters and keep writing. You guys rock! Until then my sweets, take care, be safe, and I will see you again as soon as possible! I love you guys so much! 3**


	8. Chapter 7 - Moonlight Lust

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I made this chapter as fast as I could! Now I am going to give you a BIG warning; this chapter DOES contain sexual theme, and believe me it is graphic. So if you are not into the graphic stuff, then I suggest to skip this chapter and wait until I post another chapter ^^; Other than that! Please enjoy this chapter! I know you guys will love it!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven – Moonlight Lust**

Ayame slowly wakes up to find herself in a different room. She tries to remember exactly just what happened. The last thing she remember is her finding Devon…then talking to Madara-

The Tsukiyo woman suddenly spring up and glance around her surroundings.

That's right. She just gave herself to Madara, the murderer of her clan. Ayame curse herself for doing something so stupid. She wonders if Devon and Mina are okay. She continues to curse herself when she keeps thinking about what she has done.

Ayame gasps when she hears the door open and narrow her eyes to see Madara standing at the doorway.

"Good morning, Ayame. Did you have a good sleep?" Madara asks.

Ayame doesn't answer, for if she does she might end up throwing stuff at him. It only made Madara chuckle as he steps inside the room.

"Where am I?" Ayame asks flatly.

"Why, you're in my compound, of course. This is your new home now, Ayame. So I suggest you make yourself comfortable." Madara says.

"And what have you done to Mina and Devon?"

Madara sits next to her on the bed. "They are here as well. Of course they will be supervised under my men."

"That is not necessary! I told you that I will serve you!" Ayame yells.

"And I told you that I want to make sure that you will keep your words, Ayame." Madara glare at her. "Don't speak as if I am a monster."

"You are a monster!" Ayame continues to yell.

Madara roughly grab both of her wrists and pin her to the bed, which it made Ayame yip in shock. "Do you want to see just how much of a monster I can be? Well I'll show you!"

Without Ayame seeing it coming, Madara dig his face into the crook of her neck and bite down. She gasps and then screams in pain. She can feel the warm fluid of blood tickling down on her pale skin. She can also feel Madara licking and sucking the blood clean off.

Ayame's scream soon turns into a groan. She desperately digs her nails on to his shoulders in hope that he will let go of her, but she forgot that it only makes him even more lustful. The only response Madara give is a seductive purr. She unexpectedly blushes from his deep masculine purr. It shocked her really. Oh goodness, is she really getting sexually aroused? Ayame quickly panic and dig her nails deeper, but she knows that he is not letting go of her any time soon.

Madara finally lift his face from her neck and lick his lip when he sees her deep blush placed on her soft cheek. He smirks as he watch her pant in a passionate bliss.

"If I don't know any better, I'd say that you enjoyed that quite well." Madara purrs.

It's true. Ayame did indeed enjoy the way he licked her neck and blood. Hell, she even got aroused when he made that seductive purr. But she will never admit that to him. She just lay there panting, avoiding eye contact with him for she fears that he might find the truth.

Madara press his cheek against hers and gently nibble on hear, which once again she let out a light moan escape from her mouth. "Do you want me to give you more? I have no problem doing so."

"Please don't, Madara…please…" Ayame breathes out the words.

"Why? Even I'm aroused now." Madara chuckles. "I just want to rip your clothes off and taste your delicious body."

Ayame tries to break his grip. "Please don't…I beg of you…"

"Does it arouse you when I do this to you, Ayame?" Madara slowly begins to grope her well developed breasts. He move and squeeze them gently, but hard.

As much as Ayame tries to fight the urge to moan, she can't help but let them escape. She doesn't care how much she despise Madara or how this doesn't feel right, it feels too good ignore this. She has never been in bed with a man before, so this erotic feeling is completely new to her. It feels strange, but oh so good.

Ayame is completely drowned in pure bliss that she doesn't even think about anything else. She gasps and purrs when she feels Madara's strong hands slither inside her kimono.

"Do you want me, Ayame?" Madara asks her huskily as his thumbs brush against her hardened nipple.

Completely lost in pleasure, Ayame whispers her reply "Yes…"

Madara chuckles. "Then I shall give it to you, Ayame. I shall give you everything to you."

Before Madara could continue any further, the knocking on the door interrupts their aroused atmosphere. Madara growls in annoyance.

"I am busy here!" Madara barks.

"Brother, your wife requests your presence immediately. I tried to tell her that you're busy with your personal business, but you know how pushy she is." A young man says.

Wife…? Did she hear that correctly? Madara is married and he has the nerve to seduce other women, including herself? Suddenly her feelings of arousal has been replaced with rage. Ayame was very close to fall into the victim as his whore. She almost ended up being like the woman Madara had sex with from the Haruno village.

Ayame tries to fight the tears that are struggling to seep out of her eyes. She feels like a completel fool. Just how much more pain is he going to give her? How much more is he going to keep hurting her?

Madara groans in annoyance. "I swear that woman is too fucking needy. I can't stand her."

"So you brought me here just to please you at night like a harlot? Just like the women you've slept with?!" Ayame's anger increase as she clenches her fists.

Madara sighs. "Ayame, that's not-"

"Shut up!" Ayame screams. "I am not your play toy or your sex slave! I may serve you now, but I do have my standards! I am a human woman with feelings! You know that I love you, and yet you toy with my feelings for your own amusements! Madara Uchiha, I hate you!"

Ayame spring up from the bed and dash out the room without letting Madara speak a single word.

Madara's brother rubs his head awkwardly. "…something tells me that I may have said something that I shouldn't have…"

"Gee, you think?!" Madara growls. "What the hell does that woman want this time, Izuna?"

"Take a wild guess."

"She can wait. I don't have time to play hookie with her."

"You do know that the high counselors are getting pretty impatient with you not having an heir."

Madara plops back on the bed. "Don't remind me. I don't have time to play father of the year. Besides, I am not planting my seed inside that weakling. You know how I feel about weak people, Izuna."

"The counselors believe her to be a suitable wife to bear an offspring." Izuna says.

"So far all she has ever shown me is her lust for me and trying to get inside my pants. She tries too hard to get pregnant from me. I don't want to mix my blood with a woman like that." Madara grumbles.

Before Izuna could say anything else, a beautiful woman with large green kimono and long brown hair walk in the room huffily. Her blue eyes stare at Madara and her red lip purse upward unpleasantly. "Darling, I have been calling for you."

"I'm busy, Kagami." Madara said flatly.

"You're always busy." Kagami playfully pouts. "It's been a long time since we made love."

Madara becomes furious with her neediness. "Look, if you can't stand the fact that I am busy then leave this place. No one is forcing you to stay."

"All I'm asking is one night with you, Madara. I am your wife after all."

"That's right. You are my wife and that's it. You are not my lover. What we have is merely business. Your only job is to bear my heir to the clan. Let me make this perfectly clear. What you and I have means nothing at all. I don't love you and I never will. Do you want to have sex with me like a whore you are? We shall. Just remember that is just pure business and nothing more. And if you ever dare disturb me for such trivial things, I will not hesitate to cut your unbearable tongue." Madara spat.

Kagami smirks and walk seductively toward him. "You are so cold, Madara. I love that. As long as you're mine, that's all that matters to me. I shall see you tonight, husband."

"Are you done, wife? I have things to attend to." Madara growls more.

Madara watch his wife leave in disgust. He never liked her and he never will. The only reason why he married her is because the counselors forced him to marry her for the sake of to get an heir. If he didn't cooperate with them, then he would be overthrown as a clan leader. He cares too much for the clan to let this trivial thing to intervene his promise to protect his clan.

He doesn't mind having an heir. In fact it would please him greatly, but to have it with a lustful woman like Kagami is completely disgraceful to him.

"Of all the women I had to marry, it had to be her…" Madara grumbles.

"Are you going to make love to her tonight?" Izuna asks, not really caring about his wife.

"If it'll keep her satisfied and leave me alone for a few days, then fine." Madara sighs. "In the meantime, I have to make sure that my little Ayame hasn't escaped."

"She is still here. I can sense her." Izuna said.

Madara smirks to himself. "That's a good girl…" He said as he stands and look for the Tsukiyo sorceress.

* * *

Ayame lies on the garden ground as she weeps.

She is not too sure just how much more pain she can take from him. All she ever did was love him. What did he give her in return? Heartbreak and misery.

"I'm such a fool…" Ayame says softly between her cries.

"Who says that you are?" Madara's voice calls out.

Ayame angrily jerks her head towards him. "You! You stay away from me, monster!"

Madara smirks. "Remember about calling me a monster, my dear."

"I am not your dear and I am not going to let you touch me again!" Ayame spat.

"Is that so?"

With a blink of an eyem Madara swiftly moves behind Ayame. It was incredibly fast that she was too slow for her to react. He quickly grabs her from behind and pulls her closely to him.

"You are being too independent for someone who is serving me. I think it's time to learn your place, Ayame."

"You will not treat me like a whore."

Madara's eyes twitch in annoyance. "Believe me, Ayame. If I was going to treat you like one I would've ripped your clothes off and raped you on the spot, but I didn't did I?"

Ayame is not too sure just what to say about that. It's true that he hasn't done that yet, but what is he waiting for?

"How long are you going to torture me…?" Ayame whispers.

That question actually sting Madara's heart. He had been so busy with his own goals and pride, he hasn't realize that he had hurt Ayame. Even though he is a clan leader and very cold and ruthless shinobi, he still cares about her. The years of war just makes it difficult to show it.

"I know you can see just how much I love you… that's why it hurts me so much when you do these things. I have always loved you, Madara. I always will. So…since you don't love me I understand, but please at least give me the respect to spare my feelings. You are a married man, Madara. Although you may not love her, you should respect and honor it." Ayame says in a soft, sad tone that it nearly breaks Madara's heart.

"Ayame…do you honestly believe that I don't love you?" Madara asks.

"Why else would you hurt me?"

"I didn't mean to!" Madara shouts.

"But you did."

Madara's grip on her shoulders tightens. "Damn it, how am I suppose to prove to you that I do love you?!"

"You must forget me."

Madara roars in anger in fury and made Ayame face him harshly. "Don't you dare tell me to do that foolish thing ever again! I will do what I please, I will keep you here, and I don't give a fuck that I am married to that wench! If I want to kiss you, then I shall kiss you! If I am in love with you, then you better believe that I'll continue to love you! I am an Uchiha clan leader, damn it! I make the rules, no one tells me what to do!"

"Madara, let me go! You're hurting me!" Ayame screams.

"Then don't say something so stupid again!" Madara says as he roughly let go of her. "You have no idea how often I think of you, Ayame…"

Ayame slowly step away from Madara.

"I will not forget about you. And I will prove how much you mean to me, but if you think that I am going to let you go…" Madara's voice turns cold and dark. "You better think again. If you dare leave me, then I will break your legs so that you will never walk again."

"You're insane!" Ayame says as her body shivers.

Madara's angry face slowly turns into a sadistic smirk. "Insane, am I? I am confessing my love for you and I am insane? You really do need to learn your place, Ayame."

"Madara…" Ayame said nervously.

"If I am correct, tonight is the full moon. I believe you know what that means…" Madara says as he approach her with a malicious grin.

Ayame realize that in the full moon, grown women will be aroused intensely if seduced. It is no wonder that Ayame enjoyed Madara's touch today. It is the full moon tonight and she is vulnerable, and by the look of the sky the night is very close by. "Oh no…"

"Oh yes." Madara chuckles as he looms over her tiny body. "Tonight I will show you how I truly feel for you, since words will not convince you."

"But your wife!" Ayame shrieks. She tries to think of excuses for him to stop on his track, but nothing is stopping this lustful Uchiha.

"What about my wife? She is nothing but a mere woman whom the counselors arranged me to marry. She is nothing to me."

"It doesn't matter! You must honor it!"

"Honor my ass!" Madara says as he lift Ayame's body over his shoulder and carry her to his chamber, where he sleeps alone there.

Ayame shriek and scream in terror as she is being carried. Her desperation make her claw his back and kick his stomach, but doing that is like a kid throwing a tantrum to an adult. The people that Madara pass by stare in shock, but they don't dare to interrupt the powerful clan leader. Even so, Ayame continues to shriek for help and attack Madara as he walks.

To him it's like carrying a weightless bag of rice.

Then reach to Madara's private chamber and drop Ayame to the bed, which she tries to make a run for it.

Madara growls and pulls her back down in the bed. "Did I tell you that you can leave?"

Ayame stare into his eyes, only to see his eyes glowing in a crimson color. His sharingan is activated and it glows brightly in the dark. She trembles just by looking into his red orb.

Paralyzed, Ayame struggles to speak a word.

"M…Madara…don't." Ayame whispers.

"Take a look outside, Ayame. Do you know what that is?" Madara said as he ignore her plea.

Ayame slowly look out the window to see a full moon shining so brightly. She can feel the heat increasing inside her body. It is new and strange, yet pleasurable. She feels hypnotized as she continue to stare at the moon. The feeling of Madara's hand pulling up her skirt and touching her bare leg makes her tingle with excitement.

"That's right…let me feel your soft beautiful skin. Give into your desire. Let us become one, Ayame." Madara whispers huskily as he continue to slowly rub her bare legs.

Ayame's reasons soon drift away and become consumed in deep lust. She moans as she feel her skin tingle in warmth where he touched them.

Madara slowly remove her kimono, revealing her delicate curvaceous body. The moon shines on her body very beautifully. Instead of lusting over her body, as some men would, he actually admires it. Just by looking at her, he knows that she has never been touched by a man. He smirks in satisfaction. He will be the first and the only man that will touch her pure body. It is his and his alone, and he will claim it on this perfect night.

"Beautiful…" Madara whispers affectionately. "Just…beautiful."

Soon Ayame's reasons came back when she suddenly feel a sudden chill from the night breeze. Now that she knows that she is completely naked in front of Madara her cheeks flare in cherry red as she tries to cover herself, but he grab her wrists and pin them down.

"Shhhh…don't hide it from me, Ayame. It is so beautiful. It cannot be compared to any other women that I've slept with. You…are special. I want you to be mine, and mine alone." Madara says as he begins to kiss her soft neck.

"This isn't right, Madara…this isn't right at all." Ayame finally manage to speak. "We should stop while we're ahead."

Madara once again ignores her and kiss from her neck to the collar of her bone, then down to her large breasts which it made Ayame moan even louder. Oh how he love hearing her moan so soft and lustfully at the same time. It intoxicates him deeply. He then goes to one of the breasts and gently but passionately begins to suck on the hardened nipple.

Ayame's moan even louder as she arch her back. "Ah! Madara no, don't!"

Again Madara ignore her and snake one of his hands between her legs and slowly rub her delicate entrance. Ayame gasps from the intrusion. It proves that she is still a virgin, but that will soon change.

Ayame mewls from Madara's intruding fingers. Her area begins to heat up as his fingers continue to rub it so affectionately and passionately. As soon as her walls become wet and moist, his pace increases and Ayame's moan becomes more lustful than innocent. She feels a burning pressure building up inside her wall and for some reason tries to contain it from releasing it, but her attempts are in vain when Madara found her sweet spot. Her body fails to obey her as she releases her warm fluid. A part of her feel aroused and pleased, while another part of her feels ashamed and embarrassed.

Madara smirk triumphantly as he bends down and lick the sweet fluid from her entrance.

Ayame arch and moan again as she feel his warm tongue gliding and slithering around her area. Her reasons slowly goes away once again as pleasure is winning her body and mind. She shivers and squirms, but goodness it feels too good to stop.

Madara then finish tasting her warm entrance, and reach over to kiss Ayame passionately. It surprises her how this time his kiss is more meaningful this time than the last time he kissed her. She is beginning to feel loved.

They slowly part their lips away and Ayame feel a hardened bulge inside Madara's pants between her legs. Her blush darkens as she feels how it's hard as a rock. She follows her instinct and gently begins to rub the hardened bulge. This time it is Madara's turn to moan.

His moan is deep like silk and it intoxicate her body to the point where she wants to melt into his body. To arouse him, she moans along with him.

Madara remove his shirt, revealing his hard built upper body. The years of war and battle clearly shows on his scars.

Ayame lick one of the scars, only to have Madara shiver in bliss. She continue to rub his bulge, which it now throbs excitedly.

For the first time, Madara is feeling great pleasure. It is a great feeling that he doesn't want to end. Maybe it is because he is finally making love with a woman that he loves and not just a meaningless sex with a harlot.

Now Madara feels completely hot, so he removes the rest of his clothes leaving him in a naked glory.

In Ayame's eyes, he has a body of a war god. She just wants to drown into his body. She trails gentle kisses from his rock hard stomach to his abdomen. She can feel his hard member underneath her chin. Ayame looks at Madara for an approval to have a taste.

"Go on…" Madara says huskily. "Have a taste, Ayame."

Without second guessing, Ayame slowly insert his member into her mouth and with instinct she begins to suck on it.

Madara tilt his head back and moan passionately and blissfully. Her head bob gently as she sucks on his member shyly. It is inexperienced, but that is to be expected from her. He gently pets her head as she continues.

Ayame sucks even deeper into her mouth and moans along. She feel his member growing slightly bigger and throbbing more rapidly. She feel it tense up.

Madara did not hesitate and release his fluid inside her mouth. It startled her, but Madara holds her head. He tasted her, now he wants her to taste him.

"Taste it, Ayame. I want you to taste it…" Madara says seductively.

Since Ayame has no choice, she swallows his warm thick fluid. After that he finally release her and she fall back on the bed panting, staring hazily up at him. Her mind spins and spins. All she can think of is her pleasure and nothing more.

"Ayame…" Madara's deep soft voice rings in her ear and refocuses on him.

Madara bend down and spread her legs apart. He positions himself to perform the finale. Seeing that makes Ayame panic a little and begin to crawl away, but he hold her legs against him.

"Ayame. On this moment you and I will be one." Madara says. "Since this is your first time, I will say that it will hurt for a mere moment but I promise that you will feel pleasure afterwards. You will only feel me." He reach over to kiss Ayame tenderly to calm her nerve and make her think of only him.

As they slowly part their kiss, Ayame can feel his hard member poking at her wet entrance. She whimpers fearfully.

"You can dig your nails onto my back, if it'll help." Madara said soothingly.

Ayame quickly wrap her arm around his back and brace herself for what is about to happen. She feel his member slowly sliding inside her tight wall and gasps in pain as she feel her wall break.

Madara finally deflowered Ayame's virginity.

Tears fall from her eyes and rolls down on her cheeks, but that doesn't stop Madara from thrusting inside her wall.

Her wall is completely tight, but it feels really good for him. He grunts with each pump he thrust in Ayame. Her moaning and her nails digging deep into his skin arouse him even further.

Madara was right. The pain did go away after a moment. Now Ayame feels nothing but great pleasure as he keep thrusting inside her. All of her worries, anger and pain seem to be non-existent. Right now, all she can feel is Madara and she knows that he feel her as well.

Throughout the night they feel each other's body and soul. They can feel each other's feelings and whatever sorrow they felt, they were comforted by love. It truly is love. It was not lust at all. It is pure love…something that they both missed feeling it.

Madara's grunt becomes more hoarse and angrily as he feel himself building up again. He does not want to release just yet. He want to continue a little while longer so that he can keep feeling blissful, but his body is getting ready to surrender. He would keep going if it wasn't for Ayame's beautiful intoxicating moan, which it is making it difficult to hold it. Curse her sweet erotic voice.

After quite some time, Madara pump into Ayame one last time. He grunt loudly as seductively as he release his seed into her womb.

Ayame gives out a last moan before her head fall back on the pillow. Madara follows along with her and lay on top of her.

They both pant as their body is still connected. They hold each other as they catch their breath. Soon the sound of panting becomes silent and the couple snuggles up in bed. They don't need to say anything. They know how they feel for each other and see it clearly. They love each other and it's true.

After so many years, Ayame's love for Madara is slowly coming back into her hear.

* * *

**Author's Note: Phew! Okay, well I hope that this is what you all have been waiting for! Madara and Ayame are finally back together!...Well kind of XD I did say this chapter will be a bit explicit and graphic, so please forgive me. I made it as decent as possible V_V So, what will happen next? You'll have to find out in the next chapter! BUT you will be the judge! X3**

**I hope you all loved this chapter! (I know I diiiiiiid.) As always, please follow me and don't be shy to post a comment good or bad! (Mostly good I hope ._.; ) Take care lovelies! **


	9. Chapter Eight - New w Discover

**Author's Note: Hey everybody! Once again, I am so sorry about putting up late chapters. But I really hope this chapter will make it up for the lateness! Now about my note from the last chapter...first I just deleted it. Second, I deleted it because I decided to keep going with my plot for this fanfiction! So without further a due, please enjoy this chapter! ^.^**

* * *

**Chapter Eight – A New Promise. A New Discovery.**

Ayame wakes up bright and early to find herself in the arms of someone. She glances over to see Madara sleeping peacefully as he holds her in his arms. She can't help but smile at the fact that he looks like an innocent child as he sleeps.

"So adorable." Ayame thought out loud.

"You know that is insulting to a shinobi clan leader." Madara mumbles tiredly.

"Oh, so you're awake."

Madara yawns. "Yes, I was a while ago."

"Why didn't you wake me up when you did?"

"Because you look beautiful when you sleep."

She blush from his comment. "Probably not as beautiful as your wife."

Madara sighs angrily. "And now you ruined this lovely morning…"

"Excuse me, but I am not the one who is sleeping around with people. Why are you so against your wife?"

"Well, where do I start? I despise her, for one. She is incredibly annoying and needy. Not to mention that she only agreed marriage because she wants to brag to the world that she is married to a clan leader. Everything is her way or high the way. When things does not go her way, she immediately becomes a child and throws tantrums until she get what she wants. Oh, and if you think that I'm terrible for being unfaithful, she had slept with over many men before she married me. I would not be surprised if a stranger from a different village knows her. Shall I continue so that this morning can be ruined even further? Because right now I am in a foul mood."

"Alright, no need to be angry." Ayame huffs. "I did not know you hate her so much. Why don't you divorce her?"

Madara glance over to her like she said something incredibly stupid. "If it was that simple I would've done so a long time ago. The reason why I sleep around harlots and not her is that she will want to divorce me. If I divorce her, then it would look bad on my end as a clan leader. Clan leaders are not supposed to divorce their betrothed. Now, are we done talking about my so called wife?"

Ayame sighs, "Yes we are."

"Good, because I want to focus on you now." Madara says as he pulls her body closer to his. "Last night was truly blissful."

The memory of last night made her entire cheek turn into cherry red. She realize now that she is not a virgin anymore. Her body has been tainted by Madara, the man whom she is suppose to hate. Now here she is, lying in bed with him naked. "It…was an interesting experience, I'll admit."

Madara smirks and chuckle deeply. "Liar, you enjoyed it. I could tell by the sound of that beautiful moan of yours."

"Stop teasing me!" Ayame huffs shyly.

"Just admit it and I shall stop. Of course just by looking at your cheeks flushing, I am absolutely right."

Ayame quickly flip her body, facing away from Madara. "No, you're not right."

Madara laughs as he pulls her closer again. "You really haven't changed, Ayame. I'm glad… I'm…happy to see you again."

Ayame became curious of why he is suddenly so gentle. "Tell me something, Madara. Last time we met you decided to completely forget about me and Hashirama, and yet-"

"Don't you dare mention his name in my presence, do you understand?"

Now it was Ayame's turn to give him the look of he said something stupid. "He's our friend! How could you say-"

Madara cuts her off again as he pins her to the bed. "Did you not hear me, Ayame?!"

Ayame's expression suddenly frowns. He is slowly turning back into the man that she cannot stand.

Madara's angry face suddenly switch to sudden shock. "A-Ayame, I'm sorry."

"Don't. Just don't, Madara." Ayame says as calmly as possible.

She quickly shove him off her and was getting ready to sprint out of bed, but Madara quickly gets a hold of her.

"Let me go, Madara!" Ayame snaps.

"Just sit down and listen to me!"

"No!"

But Madara does not take no for an answer. Once again he pins her to the bed. "You really need to learn to listen, Ayame!"  
"And you need to learn to control your temper!"

"Look, I'm sorry that I snapped at you! I'm sorry that I keep hurting you! Hell, I am a fucking monster, but…that is because I only know how to use violence when I feel uncomfortable. Damn it, the years of war has made me forget how to be kind and caring! But with your help…maybe I can learn again, but I can't do this on my own! I need help! No, I need 'your' help!"

Never had he ever confess anything to anyone. This is his first time telling how he truly feels. His body trembles in both anger and fear. He had chosen to forget and erase people from his life and has no problem doing so, but Ayame is definitely not the person he wants to get rid of. Besides Izuna, Ayame is someone so precious to him.

After hearing his plea, Ayame finally calms down and close her eyes in deep thought. "I will help you, Madara. I will help you, but you also must do your part to better yourself as a person."

"I promise." Madara says in a slight whisper. "Just…promise me that you will never leave my side for as long as you live."

"I promise, Madara."

Almost at the same time they both sigh, which it made them laugh for a bit. They plop back on to the bed and hold each other once more.

"By the way, what kind of service are you thinking of me doing? You never told me."

"Well I heard that you are a good healer, so I figure that you can tend the wounds to my men during battle. I also heard that you are like a sorceress, so perhaps you can assist me with your magic."

Ayame frowns. "Madara, I will assist as best as I can, but I am no miracle worker. I cannot guarantee that I can save many lives. Plus I do not wish to assist anything that will cause harm to others. Remember, I strongly oppose wars."

Madara chuckles softly. "Of course, your mission is for peace. Fine, you don't have to attend battles."

"Thank you, Madara." Ayame kiss his cheek in gratitude. "There is another service that I can help you with."

He shifts his eyes to her. "And that is?"

"No one know this, but I do receive visions sometimes. "

Now that peaks Madara's interest. "Really now? Since when?"

"Since always. I never tell anyone this, because my visions are always unclear. Plus if clan leaders figure that out, they'll fight over me and try to capture me."

"How often do you do you get visions?"

"Well that's the thing. It comes whenever it wants, not when I want it. I mean, I can try and predict futures…but sometimes I doubt myself."

"Regardless, it will come in handy."

Before either of them could continue with their conversations, his wife's high pitch voice interrupts them.

"Madara! Darling where are you?!" Kagami calls out.

Madara breathes out in annoyance.

It didn't take long for Ayame to figure out who the woman is. "…I'm assuming that is your wife?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

Ayame lowers her head in pure jealousy. "She does sound…unpleasant."

"You have no idea…" he then notices Ayame's jealous expression. He gently takes her chin and made her look at him. "But if anything, you are more pleasant and beautiful than her. If I could go back, it would be you who I'd marry."

Those words made Ayame feel much better. "Thank you, Madara."

The door suddenly shake violently and they knew that it is Kagami trying to get in.

Ayame begin to collect her clothes. "I should leave."

Madara pulls her close. "No. You are staying here with me."

"But-"

Kagami swings the door open and gasps at Madara in bed with another woman. She tries to recompose herself, but she still eye Ayame dangerously. "Darling, who is she?"

"This is Ayame. Ayame Tsukiyo, if you must know." Madara answers flatly.

Kagami's nose flare up. "A Tsukiyo? Aren't they supposed to be extinct?"

"She is a survivor." Madara answers flatly again.

Madara's wife fall silent as she continues to stare hatefully at Ayame. For all they know, Kagami can pound on her any minute. She finally smiles with cold eyes.

"So, you think you can just sleep with my husband? You must think you're really special, huh? Well here's a news flash for you Tsukiyo, you are not the first. Madara had slept with many women, but I still remain his wife. So don't think that you are anything special. You are nothing but a mere toy to him. Remember that, Tsukiyo." She then glance at Madara. "Honestly dear, a Tsukiyo? You had to betray me with a low life member? All the Tsukiyos are good for is serving stronger clans. They are pathetic clan who desired peace. They were so stupid! And the female Tsukiyos are even worse, because for peace they'll spread their legs for negotiations. For all I know, you could be a bastard's child. You Tsukiyos disgust me."

Out of nowhere Ayame find herself walking and slap across Kagami's face.

"Don't you dare speak of my clan so horridly! My people honorable and humble! What you just said are nothing but lies! You are the disgraceful one" Ayame shouts.

"How dare you!" Kagami snarls. "Madara, aren't you going to discipline this servant bitch?!"

The atmosphere grow colder and intense thanks to Madara's chakra that is building up. It is something that Ayame never felt before. It fascinates her, but frightens her at the same time. Kagami smiles coldly thinking that he is going to do something to the new girl, but his attention is completely on his hateful wife.

"You know, I am very close to kill you Kagami. One more word out of your disgusting mouth and I won't hesitate to kill you. You are driving my patience. The only bitch I see here, is you. Now get out of my sight! I will speak to my councilors about our divorce. I don't care for my title, Izuna can take my place. If it means getting rid of you for good, then I'll gladly step down from my title." Madara says in a cold dark tone.

"You can't be serious!" Kagami shouts.

"And yet you continue to open that damn mouth of yours."

Madara activates his sharingan. "Any last words before I tear you into pieces?"

Kagami shivers from the sharingan and despite her cruel nature, Ayame can't help but feel bad for the woman.

Ayame gently place her hand on Madara's shoulder. "Don't do it. It's not worth it."

"She has insulted your clan. Why should I show her mercy?!"

"Because you are better than this. I know she insulted my clan, but that is no excuse to kill her." Ayame smiles kindly to him. "I believe in you."

The dark chakra that flows around Madara finally dies down. "But if I don't get rid of her, then we will never be together."

"I know Madara, but killing is not the answer."

Ayame gently place her hand on his cheek. "Please don't do it. Don't risk your title because of her. You made a promise that you'll protect this clan of yours. So don't throw away your promise."

Madara slowly leans into her soft tender hand, appreciating the warmth and smell on her skin. After thinking for quite a bit he glance over to Kagami with a cold stare. "This 'disgusting Tsukiyo' as you called her, just saved your life. Consider yourself lucky." And with that he put on his clothes and left the room. Kagami quickly left the room right after Madara, leaving Ayame alone in the room very awkwardly.

Now that the mid conflict is over, she can focus on finding Devon and Mina. She completely forgot to ask Madara where they are held.

"Maybe he's not far from this hall." Ayame thought as she quickly put on her kimono and left to find Madara.

With luck she finds Madara talking to his younger brother just at the end of the hallway. "Madara, sorry for interrupting but I must find Devon and Mina."

Madara shrug casually. "They are probably on the other side of the compound. My younger brother Izuna will take you there. I have to speak to my councilors about my divorce with Kagami."

"What are you going to tell them?" Izuna asks.

Madara shrugs once again. "I'll simply tell them that she is proven too weak to be even worth my wife, which it's not a lie."

"You do know that they'll make you marry another clan leader's daughter, right?" Izuna asks again.

"I already have someone in mind." Madara says as he glance over to Ayame with a slight smirk.

Izuna blinks rapidly as he catch on with Ayame and his brother. "Whaaaat?"

"That's right. I choose Ayame to be my wife."

"No offense, but she doesn't seem to be strong." Izuna says.

"Izuna, you do realize that she is from the Tsukiyo clan." Madara says.

Izuna's eyes widens in astonishment. "Are you serious? I thought Tsukiyos are extinct."

"Well as you can see, she is a survivor. I believe she is well suited to be my wife."

"Wait a minute Madara, don't you think you're rushing a bit too fast? Just a few days ago we were enemies, and now we just got acquainted." Ayame panics.

Madara smirks. "Are you saying that you don't want to marry me?"

"That's not what I'm saying. I'm saying that before you decide to marry me, you should speak to the councilors about this. You must not be so hasty."

"I have to agree with her on that, brother."

"If I don't do something about this, then they will marry me to another clan leader's daughter." Madara repeats. "They are probably whores like my current wife."

Ayame becomes frustrated and sighs out. At this rate Madara already decided to make her his wife. She figures that arguing with him about it is pointless. "If you can convince them, then I will marry you."

Madara smirks triumphantly. "I have ways to persuade them."

"If you say so. Now about my friends, please take me to them. I'm seriously worried about them." Ayame quickly change the topic, for if she goes any longer her cheeks will definitely flush.

"Ah, that's right. Izuna, take her to them and I will meet you in the meeting room."

Before they parted Madara quickly steal a kiss from Ayame's lip and leave. She can feel the heat forming in her cheeks.

Izuna snickers. "I must admit I've never seen my big brother behave that way around women, especially if he wants to marry one. He never wanted to marry anyone until you came here. Either you bewitched him, or you must be very special."

Ayame rolls her eyes. "Oh please, if I were to bewitch him I'd make him do something other than seducing and trying to marry me."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, maybe something like forming an alliance?"

Izuna snickers again. "Forget it. Madara would rather die than form an alliance."

"One can dream."

"And that dream can get you killed. We're in war, Ayame. Don't forget that."

Ayame remains silent, giving him the sign that she is done talking about it and ready to be taken to her friends.

They both walk in silence until they reach to the other side of the compound. Suddenly Izuna breaks the silence. "You know, my brother does care about you. Maybe even love you. I can see it in his eyes."

"Does he now?" Ayame wonders.

"Yeah, he just needs to work on showing it because he sucks."

Ayame burst into giggle. "Yes he does."

Out of nowhere they hear a man shouting to who knows who.

"If you don't let me and my wife go, I will fucking rip your throat out!"

There is only one man that Ayame knows that speak in a foul language. "Devon?"

"Ayame?"

Ayame runs inside the room where he is pinned down by four Uchihas. By the look of it the Uchihas are having a very difficult time keeping him under control. She doesn't like the fact that they are controlling him like an animal.

"Let him go!" Ayame shouts.

"If we let him go, he'll be even more trouble than he already is." One of the Uchihas responded.

"You damn right I will!" Devon shouts as he struggles to break free.

Izuna walks in with his arms folded. "If you behave, we wouldn't have to restrain you."

"Fuck you!"

"Devon please, calm down." Ayame says and then she glance at Izuna. "Would it be alright if he and Mina go? I already agreed to serve him."

"The hell I'm leaving you!" Devon growls.

"And besides, it's up to my brother if he will set them free." Izuna says after.

Ayame nods. "Fine, then I will talk to him."

"Ayame, if I'm leaving then you are coming with me and Mina." Devon finally calms down a bit.

"Devon, if I go with you then what will Madara have in return from the deal?"

"A kick in the balls?" Devon replies nonchalantly.

"Really? Then I guess you don't value your freedom that much, do you?" Madara's voice echoes as he enters inside the room with his arms folded. The expression on his face is in a deep frown, meaning something must be bothering him.

Devon manages to break free from the grasp of the Uchihas and storm over to Madara. "You better let us go right now!"

"Say please." Madara tease.

"Sure, how about this?!" Devon shouts as he throw a punch toward Madara's face, which he catches his fist.

"If you want to leave, then fine. You and your wife can go. I am in no mood for your brute behavior."

"And you will let Ayame go." Devon demands.

"Hmph. You are demanding way too much, boy. Ayame is staying here. She and I have made some…promises." Madara unfolds his arms. "And nothing you do will change my mind. I will say it again, the two of you may leave but Ayame is staying."

After a few deep breaths, Devon close his eyes in deep thought. "Are you really staying here, Ayame?"

"I promised that I will stay and serve him. So yes, I must stay."

"Devon, I don't mind staying with Ayame if it's okay with you." Mina speaks out softly.

So everyone else is willing to stay. It really frustrates him that Ayame is staying here along with his wife. Normally he would leave and leave it at that, but he can't bring himself to leave them behind…especially with that jerk, Madara.

"Fine. I'll stay too. However, I am not staying here to serve you. I am only here for my wife and my friend, Ayame. You can go fuck yourself for all I care. Besides, Ayame and I made our own promise."

Ayame smiles for she knows what promise he is talking about. It is the promise that he will help her achieve her goals for peace.

"I'll be staying here to protect Ayame, so try anything funny and I will tear you piece by fucking piece."

"As if you frighten me, but very well. You may do that." Madara says.

"So…no fighting between the two of you?" Ayame asks.

Both Madara and Devon stare at each other for a brief moment until Madara replies, "I'll have to get back with you on that."

"For once, I agree with you…" Devon mumbles.

Everyone in the room, including Devon and Madara begins to laugh.

"Well not that's out of the way, how did the meeting go with the councilors?" Izuna asks after the laughter dies down.

Madara's laugh suddenly stops and his frown returns to his face. "The councilors will not appeal to my divorce…not until I have proof."

"And what is it that you need to prove?" Ayame asks. She knew that the divorce was not going to be easy, but at least there might be something that can be done.

"They need to see if you are truly worthy to be my wife and the mistress of this clan, by showing them that you really are from the Tsukiyo clan. They want to see your powers in combat." Madara grits his teeth. Sometimes dealing with the councilors can be a real pain in the ass.

Ayame's skin suddenly turns a lot more pale than she usually is. "They…do realize that as a Tsukiyo, I do not wish to fight. The Tsukiyos are a peaceful clan."

"That's not what they said." Madara says.

Ayame becomes annoyed. First they destroyed her clan and now they are telling him ridiculous lies. This time they have gone too far. "Are they still in the meeting room?"

"As far as I know, they should be."

"Then I am going to have a talk with them."

"Ayame, don't be hasty."

But Ayame already left the room to meet with the councilors.

Madara sighs and followed her behind to make sure that she won't get in trouble. She may be a peaceful woman, but he knows that she can explode like a ticking time bomb if someone says anything wrong to her.

Not too long after Ayame finds the meeting room and enters without knocking on the door. The elders remain sitting on their cushions and stare at the Tsukiyo. Instead of looking angry, however, they look rather calm as if they are expecting her to come to them.

"Pardon my intrusion, but I was just informed that one of you said that Tsukiyos were not really peaceful people."

An older Uchiha who has wisdom in his eyes stands and clear his throat, "That would be me and that is correct. You must be Ayame Tsukiyo."

Ayame bows politely. "Yes I am. With all due respect, the information that you gave to Lord Madara is completely false. As you clearly know, I am a Tsukiyo."

"First allow me to introduce myself. My name is Jin Uchiha and I must say it has been a long time since I spoke to a Tsukiyo. However, I'm afraid that the information I gave to him is not false. The Tsukiyo clan was a fearful clan and has great power strength that is comparable to the Uchihas."

"Just because you spoke and met a Tsukiyo does not mean anything. For all I know, you can be lying right now." Ayame says as her anger increases.

"Does the name Shin Tsukiyo ring any bell?" Jin asks.

Ayame has not heard that name for a very long time. "Of course I do…he was my father."

"He was allied with Lord Madara's father, Tajima Uchiha."

Ayame snorts quietly when she heard the word 'ally". "Then tell me, if this was true…then why did your clan destroyed my clan?!"

Jin becomes confused. "My dear girl, what on earth are you talking about?"

"Oh don't play innocent with me." Ayame says angrily. "On the night of the attack my family and clan were killed by the people with blood red eyes! I saw them with my own eyes! And there are no other clans that I know that has red eyes like yours!"

Jin closes his eyes, remembering that tragic night she spoke of. "It's true that your clan was massacred, and I humbly do apologize for your loss…however it was not our clan who murdered your clan. I should know…I was there on that very night."

* * *

**Author's Note: Now isn't that something?! I wonder who the real murderer of the Tsukiyo clan is, hmmm...I guess you'll have to keep reading my fanfiction, now won't you?~ Heeheeheehee... also, I am making a Deviant art account, so I will keep you an update on it and post a link here. ANYWAY! As always, please read and review and any criticism is more than welcome as long as it is respectful and professional. Until then lovelies! Stay safe and healthy! 3**


	10. HIATUS FOR A WHILE (Sorry)

Once again, I am terribly sorry for not posting a chapter in like MONTHS. A lot has happened which some things I will not go into too much details. However, I will say that I am rewriting this fanfiction, because there are a lot of things that does not make sense AND feel like there are much more details that need to be added. So that's one reason. Number two is that college has been getting a bit more intense for me, so I'll be focusing more on school than this (even though I love doing this project to death). And last, but certainly not the least depression has been kicking me in the butt which it's causing me to be less and less active. BUT! That doesn't meant that I have given up or forgotten this fanfiction! Like I said, it will be rewritten in a way that it will make MORE sense. So until next time lovelies! I'll see you soon! Muah!


End file.
